The Summer of decisions
by dreamworldstorymaker
Summary: Belly has just finished college and with Jere giving her a big surprise that ends in them breaking up how is she meant to deal with her final summer before work? Belly get introduced to some new people and some old people. Maybe Jere and Conrad aren't the only people Belly can be interested in. Read & review
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Do you ever get that feeling? The feeling where your heart is pounding and butterflies erupt in your tummy to perform a dance that only professionals can create? Well that's how I've always felt about Control, my boyfriend's brother. Conrad has been the love of my life so long that I can't even remember a time where my heart was captured by him. I know it has been a part of my soul for so long that if my love for him left there would emptiness inside of me. He was the guy I used to do the teenage quizzes from 17 magazine about whether or not be loved me or not. He was the guy I would judge my clothing on to see if it was good enough to see me in. He was the guy that used to be a part of all of my MASH scenarios that when he was my husband I used to place in a box under my bed and think it as my future life. Sometimes when karma was on my side he would send me a smile; Conrad's smile. It was a smile that would show off his white smile that wouldn't just light up his face but the whole room around him. I found myself always in tune with what he was thinking or doing, which is why I always thought we would be together. I saw him as mine, my Conrad. Even when he was never mine I still always treated him like mine, no matter what girl came into his life they were a mere blip to the lifetime we had spent with each other. So when he told me that I should be with Jeremiah it broke my heart. Not the break others talk about where they sit in their room and eat ice-cream but the break where you could hear it. My heart was made of glass in that instance; a delicate piece of glass that got shattered against a wall in a pub brawl. An unsatisfying end that no one could ever help fix. Sometimes if I think about it long enough I can still here the break, but I never know if that is from him or from Susannah. Either way it doesn't matter, my heart was broken by both of them and Jeremiah stuck a plaster on it, both of us ignoring the infection and blood seeping through. We ignored the heart both of us felt because it was too hard. But it was about to be torn apart, and we were going to have to deal with things neither of us ever wanted to happen.

* * *

><p>"So it's graduation day." Taylor comments and I look at her with an awkward smile. Tay and I managed to get accepted into the same college and although we spent a lot of time with each other we made sure to have separate spaces so we could gain new friends.<p>

"I know I can't wait to finally get into the big wide world." I answer, though my voice betrays me.

"What's wrong with you?" Tay asks looking over to me, stopping from curling her hair.

"They're both going to be there." I whisper and tears pool to my eyes, and I try not to let them fall so they won't ruin my makeup. I couldn't explain much but even when I say they she knows who I'm on about. The only two people that can give me this reaction at the mere mention of the pair of them together.

"At least you have one less worry about picking between them. You're with Jeremiah now and for so many years now you know the kid loves you." She tries to comfort me but it doesn't really help. Although Jere is my boyfriend we all know that it wasn't my choice, he's not the Fisher brother that has my heart pounding with just one look. I love Jeremiah because he' been there for me in a way no one else ever has but he won't ever be my one true love, I've just stopped trying when I know my one true love gave me up.

"Yeah I know." I reply softly and give her a sad smile but one with enough conviction that I'm okay. We've have this conversation enough times for it to not go anywhere so she walks back into the bathroom to carry on her hair and I look in the mirror to see the final product. My navy blue dress hugs the curves I've somehow managed to gain, even with the rubbish quality of food, and I look professional and mature. My makeup is simple and my hair is left natural because it will come back to looking like this anyways. I give myself one final judge and I decide I look good enough to be near the Fisher brothers.

You know the final moments of high school or college and you think back to the beginning of when you attended and this moment feels like a decade's time. It only felt like yesterday that I was a nervous first year asking for directions and stumbling to my lessons. So I guess when I finally sat down in my assigned seating to get my degree I was in minor shock. Okay, major shock. My ballerina costume no longer fitted my ambition to be a princess no longer felt achievable and I didn't know how to deal with it. I was Isabel Conklin; the 21 year old girl who was closing a chapter in her life that felt like it was going on forever, leaving behind her childhood love and dating his brother. I was going to start not thinking about Conrad and decide whether or not I want to spend my life with Jere. I was about to put my big girls panties on. I get a text and look down to see Steven's name on the screen.

Steven: _Just go our seats, about 20 behind you and a bit to the right. Here if you get nervous _

Steven's text calms my nerves and I look around to try and find him. I see dad pulling a funny face and mum waking him with her hand. They were getting on a lot better since we both flew the nest and it was great to see a great friendship in them now. They were both holding their cameras and tissues at the ready and I was thankful I still had both of them. Susannah was my second mum, I felt like she was my favourite mum sometimes but I loved my mum a lot. It was just that Susannah was more caring for you, she made you feel special. Jere sat next to Steven, with Conrad on his other side. Steven points at both of the Fisher brothers and looks at me as if it was an awkward situation before then making his hand into a gun and pulling a trigger into his head. He was joking of course and I stifle my giggles into the back of my hand as the man at the front starts talking.

My name gets called out and my attention suddenly sparks back to what we were here for and I walk to the steps to grasp the piece of paper that holds my efforts for the last 4 years. I shake the man's hand and walk down the other side after smiling at the crowd. I wait for the names to be called out and everyone to finish before I run over and give Taylor a quick hug and a few selfies with our diplomas. I walk over to my family and before I get near them my mum runs and hugs me tightly, I was utterly surprised but latched on just as tightly as I knew it was from both her and Susannah.

"We're so proud of you." She whispers into my hair before placing a kiss on my forehead and wiping off any traces of her baby pink lipstick. My dad is next and he wraps me up in a big bear hug and I hug him back, both of us laughing.

"Well done kiddo, who would have known that I would end up having two intelligent children?" He exclaims, unwrapping his arms,

"All comes from me, now we must take pictures of my babies last day in education." Mum pushes us in and Jere takes a photo of my parents and I. Steven then demands to come in and he swings me around in celebration. I let out a bubble of laugh and please with him to let me down.

"Steven, put me down right now. Steven!" I say through my laughs, not sounding serious at all.

"Oh Belly, my little sister is getting all grown up." He places his hands to pinch my cheeks and I shove them away. The family all pose for a photo and I'm wrapped up in a hug before I even understand who it is. I look up to see the blonde boy that I know loves me. He bends down and kisses my lips softly before giving me another quick hug. The love in his eyes should make me ecstatic; heck anyone else would be ecstatic for having such a fantastic guy love me as much as he does. However I can't be ecstatic because when I look over to his brother I give him the eyes I should be giving Jeremiah. I walk over to Conrad, trying not to feel everyone's eyes on me and how awkward that makes me feel. I try to ignore the sparks that I felt through my body and I would have savoured it more had everyone not been around. I tried to put Jere's love to the front of my mind instead of the way Con's arms around me were the safest place I could ever be, or the way his hot breath send the hairs on the back of my neck stand up and Goosebumps appear of my arms. I walk back over to Jere and I can see the slight dent in between his eyebrows, clearly trying to seem okay with the idea of us hugging. It sent a small break through my heart at me causing this because it wasn't my fault and it wasn't his either. It was Conrad's and it still hurt every time the three of us are together. I slip one arm around Jere's waist and he sends a small smile my way before kissing my forehead. At least that's one of us a bit happier.

* * *

><p>"Party tonight." I say to the boys while I eat my burger as my celebration meal from them. We were all sat on a table eating at our greasy foods thinking about what we were going to do tonight.<p>

"Will we be able to get to Cousins in enough time tomorrow though?" Steven asks. As a special treat from the parents we had the summer alone in the beach house unless we wanted them to come.

"It's a party and we have the whole of summer to be in Cousins." I answer back finishing off my burger.

"Let's just do it. It will be the last college party any of us will be allowed to go to officially." Conrad says looking over to me with his mysterious eyes. I turn away instantly and face my brother. I will not cause drama this summer.

"Fine I'm in." Steven comments and we all finish our meals. We arrive at the party when it's in full swing. Most people were dancing and talking, writing down phone numbers to keep in contact with each other and just hugs to say good bye. It probably would have made me sad, if the music wasn't pounding through the house. I say a few hellos to my friends and just head to the garden where I know Taylor is. I spot her over by the keg talking to some of the girls in her dorm. She waves me over and I tell the guys to just do what they like. They all head off in different directions and I don't doubt one of them will end up being involved in some kind of trouble. It follows us around; the four of us attract trouble like a magnet. I was always the young one, the odd one out. The dreaded girl. Fortunately after the trial tests I managed to be able to join in with their ideas. When I was 7 we once found a crab in one of the rock pools. Conrad picked it up and we put it in a sandcastle bucket and waited for the boy to find it. He screamed when he saw it and we all laughed so hard that we ended up not bring able to breathe. His father was watching what had happened and it turned out he was a local police officer. We managed to get off with a telling off and were told to never do it again or we would be 'accordingly punished'. I didn't even know what it meant at the time but Steven said it had something to do with being musically punished. I'm not sure if he didn't know what the word meant or if he was just mocking me, either way we never did it again.

We were there for an hour before I started feeling sick in my stomach. I know something wasn't right and my body was sending me warning alerts to figure out what was wrong. I looked around to see Taylor dancing with all of our college friends, Conrad and Steven were near the door talking to each other and I couldn't find Jere. I made my way slowly up the stairs trying to calm down any nerves. I knew whatever I was going to face was bad. I had the same feeling before we got told about Susannah dying, before Conrad told me to be with Jere, before I found out that Father Christmas was as real as me being a fairy princess. I had come to loathe this feeling and I knew I wasn't prepared for anything that I was about to face. I was about to walk through the door for the bathroom to calm my nerves when I heard a moan. I knew the moan, it was Jeremiah's. Now although we never had sex we had our heated moments for me to know that moan pretty well. Before I had time to psych myself out I open the door quietly and look inside. I look inside to find Jeremiah and his ex-flame having sex. My eyes bug out and I quickly close the door before they know the door was ever opened. I don't think it would have mattered if I had left it open because they were only focussing on each other, both clearly forgetting that he had a girlfriend he was meant to love. I run to the bathroom and throw up the little alcohol and burger I had as what has happened actually hits me. When I finish throwing up I quickly go to Steven and Conrad and when they notice me they look nervously at each other. Tears were now finally streaming down my face in a horrific mess in a way that only the Fisher family cause me.

"Are you okay?" Steven asks and I shake my head. He pulls me into his side but I quickly move out of it.

"I need to leave; can you both come with me?" I walk out of the door before getting an answer and they follow without hesitating.

"Should I try and find Jere?" Conrad asks, trying to understand the situation.

"No!" I answer forcefully and they both look shocked. "I'm sure he's got plenty of people who are willing to take as much care of him as he wants." I add with venom in my voice.

"We will go with you Bell but you need to tell us what happened." Steven says, cracking his knuckles in nerves.

"That's fine, I would just rather you not make a scene so can I tell you on the way home?" I ask and they both nod before we get in the car. I take the driver's seat and they both slide into the back, both too nervous to question my driving skills at this moment in time. However, the more I focus on driving the calmer I will be. After about 10 minutes of driving I finally calm down enough to start.

"Jeremiah and I have decided to terminate our relationship." I tell them simply because I really don't want to go into detail how the guy who was meant to protect my broken heart managed to break me even more.

"You decided to split up?" Conrad questions he must be surprised that his brother managed to let go of me.

"Well no not yet. I dumped him but he doesn't know it yet." I move in my seat and focus on the road even more.

"And why have you done that? Can you tell us something that is helpful?" Sean asks clearly annoyed that I was trying to be quiet about what happened.

"Well," I start and then lick my lips. "At this moment in time Jeremiah is not thinking about me. He's thinking with his dick and his dick his telling him to sleep with _Anna_." I say her name was distain because no girl could say her name nicely while she is hooking up with their boyfriend. I look in the rear-view mirror to see both boys' looking rather angry. I carry on driving to my apartment that I own. When we finally get there I throw open my door and open the front door quickly. I guess it didn't matter how fast I did it. I would have still felt the empty pang seeing Jeremiahs clothes around the room and his bag that he was taking to Cousins. I went into my bedroom got out of my clothes and put on sweatpants and a jumper. If this was any other night I would have cuddled up with Taylor and eaten a tub of Ben & Jerry's' ice-cream but then I was with my brother and Conrad. I couldn't be the old Belly; the Belly that would be emotional, the Belly that everyone thought was sweet and innocent, the Belly that everyone could trample on and still be all right. No, that Belly died tonight when her last hope crashed and burned. When the glass heart managed to break even more and let me tell you it hurt. It hurt more than stepping on a Lego block. It hurt more than knowing there will never be another episode of Friends. It hurt more than when you get told by your crush that your parents are getting a divorce. This was the moment I decided I needed a change. A change that will help my hearts broken pieces be fixed and Cousins was the perfect place for that. The place where it all began!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two 

If I could pick a moment to be in my top-10-most-awkward moments this would definitely have been one of them. Conrad, Steven and I sitting on the couch watching telly. No one talking but silently watching each other when they think there not looking. A phone goes off and we all look at where it's coming from. Steven. We all look at it with precaution before seeing its Jere. He picks it up and tells Jeremiah we were back home.  
>"He says he will be here in a few minutes. He caught a ride with one of his friends." Steven says. Conrad scoffs and we both look at him.<br>"You don't believe him, do you? He is clearly getting a ride with Anna but doesn't want there to be an argument about it." Conrad explains. I don't bother saying anything. I just pretend practising blinking is much more fun. We didn't say anything else until someone knocked on the front door. I pretended I didn't hear it and just sat there looking at the telly. I think we were watching Family Guy but I wasn't sure. Steven got up from the sofa and opened the door. He took off his coat and came over to me.  
>"Hey Belly." He greeted me and tried to kiss me but I moved out the way. He gave me a questioning look.<br>"Conrad, Steven please leave." My voice more calm than I was feeling. They both walk into my bedroom and close the door.  
>"Talk to me Bell." Jeremiah pleads but I keep up with my stiff expression.<br>"I had a wonderful time at the party Jere you wouldn't have believed it. I guess it was a shame Conrad fell ill. What did you do until you realised we weren't there?" I asked forcing a smile onto my face. Jere visibly relaxed.  
>"Nothing, just talking to some of the people I remember." He tells me like it's the truth. I probably would have believed him if it wasn't for the fact that I saw it happen with my own eyes.<br>"That sounds fun." I comment but then my facial expression goes grim. "Now the truth." I tell him stiffly. He gulps and looks around the room. "You're not going to find any answers around here Jere. Although you probably could find some back in one of the bedrooms back at the party." I raise my voice a little.  
>"Okay fine Bell, I will tell you. You were off with your friends; I didn't want to stop you talking to them so I went to grab a drink. I ended up drinking them faster than expected and Anna came up to me. She started talking to me about how she saw you and Con kissing and that we should get back at you." He explains.<br>"You trusted her? You believed her before you even went to talk to me?" I asked letting the hurt sink into my voice.  
>"I was drunk. I didn't know what was true. I knew it could happen and my mind thought that it did. I didn't say anything to her but she kissed me. I didn't want to think about you kissing him so I kissed her back. We were both drunk and ended up heading to the bedroom. It was an accident Belly. I didn't mean anything by it and I'm sorry."<br>"Everything with you Fisher boys is an accident." I tell him rather drained. I walk away from him.  
>"Belly." He called but I just held my hand up in protest.<br>"Just give me some time." I mutter. I open the balcony door and shut it leaving me the cold night ruffling my hair.

Xoxo

I got time. I got a lot of time out there. I could hear the Conrad and Steven had adventured into the lounge. None of them talked, they just carried on watching the telly. I guess that's how I got to the point of ignoring something until its staring you in the face. But it's much easier ignoring it. I guess that's why I wasn't that upset about Jeremiah cheating on me. I know he loved me but I think he knew I was never his. I was seen as his but never would be; I belonged to his brother. The only reason him cheating on me hurt me was because he was the only one I trusted with not breaking my heart. I head back inside and can feel the tension. I kiss Steven on the cheek and mumble a goodnight to them. I plod all the way to my room and just lie on my bed like a starfish. Not bothering to move but just stare up at the white ceiling that has turned a little bit yellow over time. I hear a soft knock on my door and then it opens. All three boys are standing outside the door waiting for me to invite them in.  
>"Family meeting." Steven calls before heading back into the lounge. I sigh and walk out the door. The boys head into the lounge while I get our food that we always eat during this. I plate it all up and drop them across the coffee table. "So we are at Cousins for the whole summer. How are we going to survive when it's beyond awkward between the three of you?" Steven asks leaning back into the sofa. Conrad is on the other side and Jeremiah is in my seat I use for reading. I sit on the floor on top of the white fluffy rug that was a Birthday present from Susannah.<br>"I'm sure we will be fine." I say leaning back.  
>"Belly, ignorance is what got you hear." Conrad told me and I scowled at him.<br>"What is that meant to mean?" Jeremiah says, ready for an argument.  
>"See what I mean?" Steven sighed and I felt bad that he had to be with us when drama was clearly confusing us all.<br>"Okay fine, sorry. I don't really know what to do. I guess we will just see how it goes, I need to talk to Taylor tomorrow anyway so that can give you three some space to talk I guess." I scratch the back of my neck awkwardly not sure what to say or how to help it.  
>"How about I just don't go?" Conrad says.<br>"Good idea bro. We might call you once in a while." Jeremiah says and I frown at the two brothers. I hate to know that I've caused this. The brothers had always fought; I guess it's a 'guy thing' but they never verbally bashed each other until Susannah died and I stomped onto the scene.  
>"Real mature Jere." Conrad replies back and folds his arms, making Jeremiah copy the same position.<br>"Will the pair of you stop it? I really need to go to bed. Steven if the two annoy you too much just come into mine." I lower my voice with each sentence and give Steven a reassuring smile. I walk back to my bedroom and I can hear the two brothers arguing about what both of them 'did' to cause me to walk out. I guess I could feel sorry for myself. That would be an easy task to do. That's what the old Belly would have done, but the new one doesn't. The new one feels sorry for Steven and Susannah. Steven for having to put up with having to sleep in the same room as the pair of them and Susannah because she has to watch the two boys who she cared the most about fighting with each other about a girl who promised Susannah that she would do whatever she could to keep these boys together. Yeah great one Belly, the only thing you promised her and you still failed. With that final thought I tucked myself into a ball and cried myself into blackness.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please! No more writing till I get more reviews. MWHAHAHAHAHA :D Sorry for spelling grammar.  
>Dreamworldstorymaker <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

We were driving up to the summer house and it was awkward. Conrad and Jeremiah were giving each other evil looks but neither of them saying what they wanted to. Steven driving, trying not to pay any attention to the thick tension in the car. And me? Well I was sat looking out the window wishing I was anywhere but here. So after 2 hours of silent driving we arrive at the house that started all the drama.

"What a great summer this is going to be." I whisper silently to myself. We all grab our bags and head to our own rooms. I walk up the stairs slowly. All the boys are already in their rooms so I can do whatever I want without getting any smart remarks. Its sad knowing that this was the place that my childhood revolved around is now the place I least want to go to. The whole school year I would count down the days to be able to come back. I would pack my suitcase before asked just to make getting there that little bit quicker. Our teacher once asked if we could go anywhere in the world where would we go. Everyone said exotic places but that wasn't me. I wanted to be back in Cousins; in our little summer house. But now I don't. Now I just wanted to get on with my life, even if my heart feels like its being ripped out if I think about leaving this place. I open my bedroom door and everything looks the same. The walls are still white and sea blue. The pictures of the years before are still pinned onto the door. My shell collection is in the little bowl on the windowsill. This room will always stay the same, even when the life resolved around the house has changed dramatically. I unpack my clothes and out them away. I move like I'm on automatic pilot. I have got so used to it that I could probably unpack in here while sleeping. It doesn't take long before I finish and I curse it all for being so easy to do. I just sit on my bed looking out the window at the sea. The sea is calm. So calm that you get the feeling to not trust going in. Sort of like the situation in the house. With one final look at the sea I leave my room. I don't know where I want to go so I just stand outside my room looking at all the other closed doors. I know the door that I want to go in but I can't seem to get the courage to go in. Susannah's room was the one I used to go to whenever I was sad or confused. She would always give me advice that I never understood but always seemed to work out in the end. The room was a Zen area. She kept the drama away from the room. Even when she was ill, the drama never even touched the room. I guess that's why I wanted to go in there. I want it to still keep the drama away from my mind. I'm scared that it won't work and the place that I'm so confident will wash away my problems will just be another fragment of my imagination. _New Belly remember. Just open the door. _One deep breath and I open the door. The room smells of her still. It's faint but her smell is still here. I can't help with what I do. I run as fast as I can and just jump onto the bed like I used to when I was younger. Susannah, mum and I used to watch the telly together. Both telling me about stories that used to make me forget about the reason why I was upset. Susannah brought out information I know my mother would never have shared if Susannah wasn't there. They used to tell the craziest stories and I always wished that I had a best friend as close as the two of them. I know I had Taylor and she was one of the best friends you could ever have but Susannah and mum used to act like twin sisters. Both knew what each other were thinking and I knew they would both give their lives for the other. A friendship compared to theirs felt like a Gap piece of jewellery compared to the wedding ring of the queens. Tacky and fake. I would trust Taylor with my life but I knew that I would prefer to be in a friendship like theirs were.

"What are you doing?" Someone asked and my eyes snap open. I look to find Conrad at the door watching me with curiosity. I look back to find that my body looks like it's wrapped around another's. I know that I was imagining Susannah when I did it but I felt so vulnerable talking about it with a boy. Especially her son.

"Nothing." I say sitting up. He walks and sits down on the bed next to me. We both just sit in silence looking around the room that used to hold so much life.

"It's different now." He comments. I don't say anything. There is no need to. We all know that change has happened and there really is nothing we can do about it.

"It's my entire fault." I whisper.

"Belly." He replies with a sad tone.

"No, it's true. You two never fought as bad as this before I came and ruined it all. Susannah wanted you two to stay together and not let anything to come between each other and I just destroyed that. I don't get why I can't just leave you two alone. I don't get why I have to get everything wrong." My eyes start getting teary and I just try to blink them away.

"Belly." He sounded so pained that a few tears rolled down my cheeks. He wraps his arms around me and I hold his shirt tightly, trying to calm down the tears. "This isn't your fault. Jere and I are always going to have arguments and you aren't meant to be the one to stop us arguing. We are brothers we are just going to have to get over it so stop worrying about us because we are both tough men who can look after ourselves. We love you Belly so don't question yourself if people love you for who you are." Conrad runs his hand threw my hair and it calms me immensely.

"I don't get why the pair of you fight over me so much." I sniffle.

"Bells, you are so beautiful and kind that no one could even compare to you. We have both seen you grow up into an amazing woman and we understand how lucky we are to be near you. You are incredible and anyone would be stupid to throw you away."

"But you both have." I wail. "You both claim to love me so much but Jere cheats on me and you, you give me to your brother. The pair of you claim to love me so much that you hurt me more than anyone else could. It gets too much and I just wish that the Fisher brothers would stop hurting me." My breathing seems to quicken and I look at the door to see Jere and Steven. They share a look and I stomp out of the room. "Don't pity me, dammit! I don't need any of you feeling sorry me. I'm taking the car." I shout up the stairs before slamming the doors with the car keys in my hand. I slip into the car and race down the road. The more I think the angrier I get, which makes me want to drive further and further away. I can feel my phone ringing in my jean pockets but I don't bother answering it. I know it will be one of the three boys trying to call me and they are the last people I want to call. All of a sudden a big clank comes from the engine and the car suddenly stops. "Fucking great." I slam my hands onto the wheel and open the door before kicking it shut. I stand outside and look around the road to find no one around. "Arggg!" I scream into the wildlife. I feel a couple of drops of rain before it all rapidly falls around me. "Curse you God. What have I ever done to you?" I shout up to the raining sky. A normal person would go into their car. But then a normal person wouldn't be in my situation. I see lights coming towards me and I stick my hand out so they can stop and help me. The closer it comes I realise that it is a four by four with a tank of a man inside. "Well Taylor would sure like you." I whisper. The car stops and his window comes down.

"What's the matter little lady?" He asks a hint of a Texas drawl in there. He had chocolate brown hair that was left to hang wherever it wanted to. You could see the muscles that were trapped under his t-shirt. His hazel eyes looked at me with concern while is lips were up in a friendly smile.

"I don't know; my car just stopped. Something wrong with the engine maybe?" I explain, sending a scowl at my car. He let out a chuckle before getting out of his car.

"Do you want me to check it?" He asked indicating to the bonnet of the car.

"Sure." I nod before pulling a button under the steering wheel to open the bonnet. He bends down and looks at the engine. He looks at it for 10minutes before looking back up at me. "You've run out of gas." He states simply and I scold myself for not thinking that. It would make sense considering cousins is a long drive up and we didn't bother getting anymore petrol.

"Course it is. I would hate to bother you but could I get a lift with you to a petrol station?" I ask using my new woman skills I bat my eyelashes.

"Petrol stations are closed around here for today. There was a shortage and bank holiday made sure that no more is getting delivered until tomorrow. Do you want me to drive you home?" He asks. I nod my head before heading round to the passenger seat. We made general conversation on the way back to the summer house. I found out that his name was Daniel Tyne. He came from Texas but was up here for the summer to visit his sister and two nieces. He was 23, so two years older than me and was brilliant at art. He has sold a few paintings but was hoping to find an academy that would showcase his work. We got to the summer house and I got out of the car before asking if he wanted to come inside.

"Do you want to come in? A cup of tea or coffee. Just a way of giving my thanks?" I pull out what I hope to be a seductive smile. He grins at me before getting out of his side. I open the door and make my way over to the kitchen to put on the kettle. "What do you want; tea or coffee?" I ask pulling out two cups.

"Coffee please." I smile and grab the coffee beans. I hear footsteps charging down the stairs and coming into the kitchen.

"Belly." Jere calls out before wrapping me in a hug. I instantly freeze at his touch because my ex-boyfriend is hugging me.

"Jere, get your hands off of me." I warn rather stiffly. He removes his hands rather quickly and steps back to stand near Steven and Conrad.

"Where have you been Bells? We were worried about you." Conrad asked.

"I needed to get away from you guys." I answer before making two cups of coffee and handing one to Daniel.

"Who's this?" Steven asks looking at Daniel.

"Hello, I'm Daniel. Bella ran out of gas and I offered her a ride home. She asked if I wanted a drink and I accepted." Daniel introduces with a smile on his face before taking a sip of his coffee. He uses the name that sounds more mature. But then a mature name is a good name for a mature Belly.

"And why didn't you just drop her off at the petrol station?" Jere asks.

"Back off!" I growl. "Daniel here was helping me. So give him a break. Petrol stations were closed and it was either riding home with him or walking home. Now Daniel and I are going to go to the lounge and I would like to be left in peace so beat it." I warn before shoving the boys out of the door. Daniel follows quietly and we both sit on the sofa looking out onto the beach. "Sorry about that. They can be a bit over protective at times which is... annoying." I let out a forced chuckle.

"I don't blame them. Bella, you are a beautiful girl and you need someone to tell guys to warn some away." He puts on a small smile.

"Yeah, sure, fine. But not when that guy has just helped me out. They are totally out of order." I fume.

"They might be but they all love you and so will be over protective. Don't blame them when they can't stop themselves from being like that. I'm just glad you have someone looking out for you." Yeah, well maybe two of them wouldn't need to look out for me if they didn't break my heart. Daniel and I talk for a little longer and it feels comfortable. He finally has to leave at 5pm and I give him my number so we can meet up later.

"I bet you will answer your phone to him if he called." Jere tells me rather bitterly.

"Leave it." I warn.

"Why Bells? You are the one that has already got another guy lined up not even after 24hours of us breaking up." He practically shouts.

"If you remember correctly we broke up because you cheated on me. You got over us before we even ended. And guess what? Daniel and I are friends. I'm not planning on getting any further and if I was it wouldn't have anything to do with you because you aren't my brother or my boyfriend. And I bet you Daniel would never hurt me." I don't let any tears out. They were threatening to come out so I quickly fled out of the house and into the swimming pool. It didn't matter that the pain was pouring down. It didn't matter that the water was colder than usual or that my skin was getting million of goose bumps. Nope all that mattered was that my body got so tired that all I was concentrating on was pushing myself to finish one lap after another. My body is stiff but I still push it because it feels like bliss. There is no one else in my bubble. Just me and the water. One of the same. I know eventually I will have to get out but I don't want to, getting out means I have to face whatever is going to happen. I don't want to deal with whatever is happening. I just want to carry on swimming until it has all blown over. Of course that can't happen. I finish my lap before heading inside to take a shower and shutting my eyes, hopping sleep will wash over my body for the next 6weeks.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry about any spelling or grammar issues. I'm not good at that kind of thing so a lot of it slips past me. I would like REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS as they really do make me work faster. I'm sorry if this isn't as good as you hoped but I wrote most of it today as LunaMexi117 made me inspired to write this chapter quicker than I planned. I know the whole petrol thing wouldn't happen but I needed to get Daniel in the story some how. It should hopefully be getting more into the story but then I can never tell with my brain. So over and out. Hope to update soon but it usually depends on my moods, and how inspired I feel (review hehe). I'm going to dedicate this chapter to my cousins boyfriend Lee because Daniel is probably the fictional character of him but hotter (don't tell my cousin that though ;) )Anyways thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed the chapter :D**

**- Dreamworldstorymaker :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The next few days were quiet. Daniel picked me up the next day and we drove to get petrol. We had been texting each other a lot throughout the first three days and Jeremiah and Conrad were not happy about this.

"I don't get why you are going to see his sister and nieces. You aren't even going out!" Jere tells me. Conrad, Jeremiah and I are standing in the kitchen discussing me meeting Daniels sister and nieces. Actually Jeremiah is shouting at me, Conrad is giving me pointed looks and I'm sat there trying to defend myself.

"It doesn't even concern you Jere so stop persisting with knowing everything about my life. We have got close and who are you or anyone else to tell me that I can't go out to see someone's family. If it was a girl you would let me see her family with no worries." I huff out.

"Belly, we are just trying to help you. You don't know why he wants you to go to their house." Conrad decided to pitch in his thoughts as well. Great!

"I know him better than you two do! Both of you have to realise that it has nothing to do with you. Do you see Steven around here trying to tell me not to go out? No, because he realises that Daniel isn't out to hurt me." We all hear a car honking and I walk out the house and into Daniels car. "Heyya Danny." I greet, kissing his cheek.

"Morning. How are you?" He asks.

"Annoyed, thanks to the two idiots scowling out the window." We both turned around to look at them, and sure enough they were both scowling out the window even when we were staring right back at them. "Drive." I command. Daniel salutes me before turning the car on and driving to his house.

"So why have they caused such a bad mood from you?" He asks, turning down the radio music.

"I don't know. They are just annoyed that I'm spending time with you and they don't actually know you. They think that things could get romantic." I tell him easily. See that's the thing with Daniel. He has this presence that makes you feel like you can tell him everything and not judge it.

"No problem with that; not with you still in lurve with Conrad." He dragged out the 'love' in his Texas drawl.

"Shut up!" I slap his shoulder giggling.

"Not my fault you can't fess up to it." He jokes and we both just laugh easily with each other. As much as I think Daniel is hot I know there is nothing romantic about the two of us. We fit into an easy brother or sister bond. Which is weird because I don't usually get close to people so quickly. We reached his sister's house and two girls came running out of the house with chocolate covered their faces.

"Uncle Danny!" They screamed before jumping into his arms. It was a really sweet sight. All had brown wavy hair. The youngest girl probably looked 6 while the older girl looked 8. Both girls looked similar with the same colour hair, plump lips, well defined noses and striking hazel eyes. The three of them had the same faces that you could almost mistake him for the father and not the uncle. The little girl had a hair in bunchies, while the older left it down to the middle of her back.

"Hello girlies. Crystal, Alice meet my friend Isabel Conklin. Bella meet my adorable nieces Crystal and Alice." They both walk over to me and I bend down to hug them.

"Hello I'm Crystal and this is Alice." The little one introduced.

"Hello, call me Bella, okay?" I say before they nod their heads enthusiastically. We all walk into the house and I notice how small the house is. It's about the same size as the summer house which is fine for six weeks but any longer you would start to feel claustrophobic. It was a cute house though. The walls were painted bright yellow and oranges. Photos of the girls, Daniel, a woman who I can guess to be his sister and a man covered the walls and coffee table. Toys were all around the house, most of them pink or dolls. We travelled down the narrow hallway into the kitchen. A woman was bent over the table reading a book, guessing that this would probably one of the dew times she got to relax.

"Mummy, Uncle Danny brought a friend with him. And she's really pretty." Alice shouted, both girls running around the room. I blushed at the compliment but didn't say anything. Daniels sister looked up and she broke out into a smile.

"Hello, I've heard lots about you. Nice to meet you, I'm Luna and you must be Isabella." She pulls me into a light hug. This family must clearly be a hugging family.

"Just Bella if you want." I tell her with a smile

"Of course, sorry." She apologised. "Would either of you like ice tea; I was just going to make myself a cup." Daniel and I both nod our heads before heading into the garden.

"It's such a beautiful day." I comment, closing my eyes and relaxing in the sun rays.

"Mmm." Danny replies not wanting to talk. We both just lapse into a comforting silence. After 5mintues Danny sits up and looks at me like he suddenly just had a thought.

"What?" I ask chucking.

"I was just wondering how it must feel to live with your two ex-boyfriends; who are brothers, while your own brother is still with you. Like how can you even get yourself into that situation?" It's not a surprise that he asked me this. I often wonder it myself.

"One word: Awkward. I don't think it helps that I have a guy best friend out here. I never used to and so I would often go to Jere and Con for advice. It really doesn't help that I'm still in love with Conrad and Jere cheated on me after promising that he will do me right. I don't know. I came down here so that I could change. But it hasn't happened. All that has happened is unnecessary drama is occurring and I don't want it to be there." I honestly tell him. Danny just looks at me but doesn't say anything. There wasn't anything to say afterwards so neither of us did. Luna came out carrying all three ice teas.

"There you go." She tells me handing one of them to me. I give her a smile and a thank you before relaxing back in my seat. "So Dan was telling me that you are living with three boys for the whole summer. That must be hard." She comments.

"Yeah, not to mention when two out of the three act like my older brothers and they aren't even related." I mumble angrily.

"Bella, it's not brotherly they just don't like the competition." He jokingly tells me and I growl at him.

"Will you just give it a rest with them liking me! One cheated on me and the other gave me to his brother; in my book that tells me they don't like me. So just drop the subject because if I wanted to talk about the Fisher brothers I would be at the house getting yelled at for even talking to you." I hiss at him.

"Bella, Bella, Bella." He drawls out. "You need to calm down and stop getting so defensive. We will drop the subject." I let out a sigh and just nod my head.

"So Luna, why do you live here? I love it here but I couldn't imagine being able to live here all year round; as much as I would like to." I ask.

"The girls' father left about two years ago, we ended up having this huge fight and he just left, he was still living around Texas and I just wanted a fresh start. I remember one of my friends telling me about how peaceful it is round here so I just decided to pack all of our stuff and move here. Surprising thing is, is that it has been one of my best decisions of my life. I just love it here, the people are so friendly and you get new people who come up for the day to enjoy the place. It feels so fresh and calm that I always feel happy around here. The girls' love it as well which always is a good thing." Luna confesses and I can see how happy she is with her life. It doesn't matter that she has to raise her children on her own, she is just happy that she gets to have the joy of having the two little girls. Luna is what I want to be when I'm older. Happy and confident; that even though I don't have the best life I still have a life that I wouldn't trade anything for. With or without a man. Before any of us could say anything else Crystal and Alice come bounding outside with a cooking box.

"Mummy can we please bake a cake?" Alice asks, batting her eyelids.

"Can we _all _make a cake together?" Crystal asks again making sure that we all understand that it will be a group effort. Luna looks at me asking through her eyes whether or not I want to.

"Well I could do with some chocolate so I am up for a bit of baking." I announce and we all make our way over to the kitchen.

XOXO

The rest of the day was so much fun. We all made a chocolate cake and ended up losing half the mixture on people's faces as Danny started a chocolate war. All the girls ended up ganging up on him so he finally submitted. After baking the cake we spent the day eating the cake and playing board games. It felt so natural. Like something I would have done in the summer house when I was the girls' age. I got a call from Steven around 5 o'clock saying that we were having dinner together and I could invite Danny and his family over. They all agreed although it did take Alice, Crystal and I a lot of convincing for Luna to agree to it. But eventually we were all driving back to the summer house.

When we arrived at the house I opened the door and called out so the boys knew I was there.  
>"Steve, Con, Jere! I'm back!" I shout, knowing that at least one of them will be in their room. I hear movement from upstairs and then the stairs start creaking so I know at least one person is coming down to meet us.<p>

"I'm in the kitchen." Steven calls from the kitchen and I make my way over to the kitchen, Danny, Luna and the girls following. We walk into the kitchen and I kiss Steven on the cheek.

"How was your day?" I asked him before sitting on top of the counter.

"Fine, considering I have been slaving away in the kitchen." He jokes.

"Why are you in the kitchen cooking? Mummy's always do the cooking." Crystal asked and Steven laughed.

"Well if you ever see Belly cook then you will understand why we do all the cooking." Conrad tells her while he strolls into the room. I just stick my tongue out at him and he flashes me one of his smiles.

"Shut up! It's not my fault that the kitchen hates me." I defend even though I know I really do suck at cooking.

"When's dinner ready; I'm starved." Jere asks as he too comes into the kitchen.

"About 10minutes. It would have been sooner but you and Con and just so damn lazy." Steven informs and I let out a laugh.

"Anyways, before we have an argument or how much, or how little, work Jere does I think we should do introductions." I announce. "So this is Steven, my brother. That over there, who is now stuffing his face in the fridge, is Jeremiah although we call here Jere. And that it Conrad, although we call him Con." I point to all three boys and they all smile or say hello. "All three of you know Danny, obviously. This is his sister Luna, and these are her two daughters Crystal and Alice." Before I can say anything else Crystal starts talking.

"I'm Crystal and this is my older sister Alice. I'm 6 and three quarters and she is 8." Crystal pronounces her 'three' as a 'free'.

"Did you have fun with Belly today, Crystal?" Steven asks bending down to her level.

"Yeah, we made chocolate cake and we had a chocolate war. And we all were getting Uncle Danny because he is a boy and they smell." She tells Steven and Luna and I start laughing.

"I'm a boy as well." He chuckles lightly.

"Yeah I know, I can smell." She cheekily answers and I roar with laughter. I jump down from the counter and wrap Crystal in my arms before swinging her about in my arms. "That has to be the best thing I have ever heard someone say in my life!" I announce still laughing.

"Crystal, that wasn't nice to say." Luna scolds although you can see she is trying to smile.

"Don't worry Luna, Steven doesn't care and anything that makes Belly laugh that much is completely worth any abuse." Conrad enlightens, still looking at me with a grin on his face.

"Speak for yourself." Steven mummers and I dissolve into more laughter. "Dinners ready." Steven announces and that makes everybody forget about what Crystal just said. We all take our seats around the table and I sit next to Conrad and Danny. I'm sure this has purposely been set up because Jeremiah is directly in front of me. Luna and Steven are at the two end of the table and Crystal and Alice are sitting on the two sides of Jere.

"Everyone grab your food before Belly steals it all. It's her favourite." Steven jokes but I don't even try to deny it. We are having Stevens's famous burgers and chips. I don't even know how he makes them; he forbids telling me, but all I know is they are darn good. Everyone grabs their burgers and I grab mine before quickly taking a bite of my first burger of the summer. I close my eyes and savour the taste. It is actually ridiculous how good they taste. Conrad chuckles at the expression on my face and I just give him a small smile before taking another bite.

"These are really good. What's in them?" Luna asks.

"Don't bother, he won't tell you. I have been trying for years and I have never got it out of him. He just wants to keep the recipe to himself because he is selfish." I inform her, half joking half telling the truth.

"Yeah I'm the selfish one. If I gave you that recipe you would make it every day and not give any burgers to anyone. You would then complain about how fat you get because you would be eating like 5 burgers a day. So my darling little sister; I am in fact helping you." Steven declares but I know he is right I just don't want to admit it. So I ignore what he has just said and carry on eating my burger.

"Don't have anything to say?" Conrad taunts and I just shake my head refusing to tell them I was wrong. Of course I know that the boys will gang up on me until I admit that I was wrong but I still like to keep my resistance for as long as possible. Steven gets an evil glint in his eyes and races upstairs before I can get out of my seat. I quickly stand up but position myself where I can see what he is bringing downstairs before everyone else will see. Danny, Luna and the girls look confused by what is happening but Con and Jere are just leaning back in there seat waiting for there to be a sibling fight. Whereas Con and Jere fight because they are angry with each other, Steven and I just fight for fun; and we mainly just tickle each other. He walks down the stairs and in his hand are some photo albums. My eyes widen and I can't believe that he is actually going to threaten me with that.

"You can't be serious?" I ask my jaw near the floor by the thought of what he could show Danny and the girls.

"What, it's just a couple of photos." He comments like he is innocent.

"Steven Matthew Conklin! If you even think about showing them any of those baby photos you are thoroughly dead! I swear on every person's life in this house that if you show one of those pictures I will get you so bad that you will be crying for weeks." I threaten, trying to grab the book. I can hear Con and Jere laughing and I glare at them. "I will get both of you as well so shut it!" I growl before diving for the book again.

"Belly, all you had to do was say I was right; nothing too harmful about that." Steven grins making sure to keep the book firmly out of my reach.

"You were right." I mumble. "Sorry I can't hear you." He tells me and I glare at him before saying it louder. "Nope sorry, still can't hear you." He taunts. "You were right. Steven was right, and I was wrong. You happy now?" I shout and my idiotic brother and the stupid Fishers laugh at my red face. Crystal and Alice start giggling and soon the whole table is now laughing at me. "You guys are so annoying." I mutter but end up laughing anyway.

"We know Bells." Conrad grins at me before giving me a quick one-arm hug.

XOXO

The rest of dinner was filled with questions and laughter. I was glad that Conrad and Jere were actually nice towards Danny and didn't just freeze him out. After dinner Danny and I went to walk along the beach. It wasn't cold and the sun was still out although no one else was on the beach.

"Your brother makes the best burgers; even though I am so full I could burst." He comments holding his stomach.

"Yeah they are just too good." I respond, content just walking with him.

"Bella, I need to tell you something." He sounds worried so I face him and show him that he has my full concentration. "I'm... I'm... actually it doesn't matter." He announces and I look at him confused.

"What is it Danny?" I ask softly, hoping he will take comfort in how soft my voice is.

"It doesn't matter. Just forget I ever said anything." He walks quickly and I decided to just leave the topic alone and talk to him normally.

Danny, Luna and the girls had to leave at 8 for the girl's bedtime.

"Thank you for having us over. I had a lovely time and I'm glad to meet you." Luna tells us all hugging us. The little girls all hug us and tell us thank you for having them. Danny hugs me and kisses my cheek, while the boys just shake his hand. They all leave and the four of us walk into the lounge and just sit down on the lounge. Steven and I take one sofa and the Fisher brothers take the other. I lay my head on Stevens shoulder.

"I liked them. The girls are just so cute and I thought Luna was really nice. Danny isn't too bad either." Steven tells me and I'm glad that someone thinks the same thing as me. Conrad and Jere both grunt which means that they agree but don't want to say it.

"So you all find Danny okay? You don't think he is evil or any other stupid proposal that you thought he was going to do to me." I gloat and Con chucks a pillow at my head.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. So we find him alright doesn't mean we like him. He still could be evil. It might just want to put us into a false sense of security." Jere tells me half heartedly.

"Please, you all know he won't do anything to me but you don't want to admit it." I laugh and Con and Jere grumble under their breath. Steven and I just chuckle and we all fall into silence.

"I love you guys." I announce. I don't know why I do because after everything that has happened between us all I really should be annoyed at, at least one of them but I can't be. We have been through so much together that I could never truly stay mad at one of them for the rest of my life time.

"We love you too." Con told me and I knew even if Steven and Jere didn't say it they all do. I went up to bed with a smile on my face. The four of us are back to normal. Even if it will be for just a little while.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: So I hope you liked the chapter. I'm sorry about how long it takes me to update chapters but there is just problems going wrong around me and to do with me personally. I have told a few people who have asked but it just means that I can't write as often as I would like because this story deserves to be a happy story, I don't want to tell everyone what is wrong around me on this story because it would take a lot of time but I just ask that you be patient with me... because I just like to give you a good quality story. I'm glad you are still loyal to the story and I do try to make it as quick as possible. Thank you for reading this little message. AND PLEASE REVIEW! They make me feel better and I actually start writing when I get reviews! <strong>

**Dreamworldstorymaker :D **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Everything had been forgotten about over the week. Jere, Con and I were able to forget all the stuff that had happened. We were joking and laughing about with each other without a care in the world. I had divided up my time to be spent with the boys and the other half with Danny and the girls. I knew there was a secret that Danny wasn't telling me but I had to leave it until he trusted me enough. Of course that didn't stop me from wondering what he wanted to say. It was on my mind a lot. I was a curious person when I wanted to be, especially when I cared about that certain person. Unfortunately with his words- or lack of words- they were constantly on my mind, which meant that people had started getting annoyed at me when I would blank out and start thinking about what he was about said.

"Earth to Belly." Conrad called out to, moving his hand over my eyes to grab my attention.

"Ooops sorry, I just was in my own little world there." I chuckle hoping he won't ask what is constantly on my mind. Obviously I wasn't that lucky.

"What is so interesting that you ignore us all so much? I wasn't even talking about anything boring. I was just asking if you wanted to grab some ice-cream." He nudges his arm into mine as he knew that ice-cream is a good way to get things off my chest.

"Nothing really, Danny just said something and he got me confused. And yes to ice-cream." I jump off the sofa and grab my coat and shoes before getting into the car for ice-cream.

"What did he say?" He asks before starting the car.

"Nothing." I state.

"Nothing?"

"Nothing!" I confirm.

"Well I can see why you are getting confused by that." He says sarcastically. I stick my tongue out at him.

"No, it's just that he was about to say something. Something really important but then he just shrugged it off. It's not even the fact that he didn't tell me; I just don't want him to think that he can't tell me anything." I explain, leaving out the fact that I'm dying to know what he wanted to tell me.

"Just leave it Belly, if he wants to tell you he will. Which he will end up doing anyway; you face always is so trusting that people can't help but admit their secrets to you." He assures me and I just smile at my little Conrad. He wasn't little, and he wasn't exactly mine either but in my eyes he will always be both. No matter what.

"Thanks Con." I answer and look out the window of the moving car. "I miss this." I whisper. I didn't have to tell him what I missed; he knows. He knows that I miss you great our friendship was, he knows how I miss the easy conversations we used to have; he knows I missed the way we could muck around and end up laughing. But most of all I knows I miss being able to say 'I love you' to him. My brain kept on telling me to give up on Conrad because it was never going to happen; my heart ignored that though. My heart beat still quickened when I made him laugh, or when I saw his smile, or the way he looks so handsome in the sun light- or, frankly, any light. My brain tried to ignore it but my heart didn't.

"I miss this too." He whispered as quietly. I couldn't say anything to him though. Because as much as I would have loved to say we gave it another go and it worked I know we would never be in a relationship again. He gave me to his brother; that proved that he wasn't the one that wanted me. So as much as I could dream about my happily ever after with him I knew it wasn't going to happen. And I was getting better at knowing that. It killed me to accept it, but I realised it really was never going to help me with finding a man that would ever truly accept me for me.

We arrive at the ice-cream parlour and walk into the busy shop. I order my usual toffee cream and Con orders Pineapple. We sit inside and watch as everyone walks lazily around the little down. We shot looks at each other but whenever the other would catch them we would just look away. It was almost a game, but neither of us wanted to be the one to start the conversation after our big admissions to each other. I caught Con looking at me and after getting caught he sighed deeply. I shot him a curious look but he just shook his head.

"What?" I ask. He shakes his head again. "What?" I demand, trying to press him so he will tell me.

"I was just so stupid." He whispered, he eyes fogged up obviously trying to remember something in the past. I didn't ask why he was stupid; he wouldn't have heard me anyway. He was so lost in his thoughts that only a fire could get him out of his thought track. "Come on, let's go." He puts the money on the counter before walking to the car. I knew that I wouldn't get an answer for what he was talking about earlier. It wasn't even like he was talking to me; he said the words more to himself than to me. I was just able to hear them. I followed him into the car, not talking again. It didn't feel awkward though. Conrad and I were both thinking about the same thing, just Conrad had more understanding on his words. His words mean something though; they always do. He doesn't talk just to fill in the silence. He talks because he has something to say. Just one of the many things that contributed to me falling in love with him. Only I was allowed to know that though. Too everyone else I have moved on, apart from Danny. Although I haven't admitted it to Danny he still knows. I guess it shows how close we have become if he already knows one of my deepest secrets without me telling him; with me denying it in fact.

"I'm sorry for what I did Belly. You never deserved for me to shove you onto my brother. I guess all three of us didn't deserve that. It is one of my biggest mistakes. I hated seeing you two together. I guess I deserve it though; I shouldn't have done what I did to you but you have to understand that I couldn't cope. Mum had just died and I was just getting feeling for you that I couldn't cope with. I knew Jere was in love with you and I had to be the protector of the family. I had to keep Jere and me together because he really is the only family I have left. You know dad, he doesn't really care about us kids. Honestly Belly, I didn't know what else to do. I was cracking from the pressure and I just couldn't take it anymore. I wanted to be left alone and the only way for my problems to go was for me to give you to Jere. It was wrong and stupid but I did it. None of us were happy about it. Jere was glad he had you but he knew you never chose him. It was just so messed up and I would have done it differently. Now I've lost you because I made some dim-witted choices. Forgive me Isabel; forgive me for all the stupid mistakes I made. Tell me that we can just start over again. Forget that the last three or four years haven't happened. Please?" He finally confesses it all to me. I've been waiting four years for him to say this and he finally said it. I was happy that he finally revealed what he was thinking but now I realise that I have to stick to my promise to myself. I wanted this summer to just think about what _I _want. What I need. So as much as my heart will break saying what I'm about to say, I know I have to.

"I can't. I promised myself this would be a summer for me to start fresh. Forget what has happened. So that bit I can accept of what you want, but I just want to forget all relationships. This is purely selfish reasons because I really need to spend time without all the drama between the three of us. As much as I love you I can't go back to what we were before. I love you more than anyone in the whole world but it's just not enough at the moment." His face was full of pain and a tear fell down my cheek. He wiped it away and just nodded before starting the car and driving back home. "I'm sorry." I say knowing it won't help the situation, but I felt like I had to say it.

"Don't worry Belly; I always knew you were going to say no. I just had to try." His voice is emotionless. I knew it would be, but it still hurts to know I am the cause of it. Conrad likes to think that by using this voice no one will know that he is upset by the situation. Of course I actually do know that he is upset because he is using the voice. I would try to comfort him but he would wriggle away from me. He would try to pretend that everything is 'cool' with us and that the conversation never happened. That's how half of our emotional conversations have finished with. It doesn't help me though. Pretending the guy I am in love with didn't just admit his feelings to me is a pretty tough thing to forget. So that's why I find it stupid that I said no to him. I should have said yes. I want to say yes; but I can't. Why did I have to make that bloody promise to myself? If I didn't I would be kissing Conrad until my lips are bruised and I wouldn't have minded at all. I look over and he has his indifference mask on; the one that infuriates me to no end. It means that every conversation topic will go over the top of his head. He won't care because he's not emotionally there with us. It sucks to know that I was the cause of his emotionless state. Great one Belly. You are just too bloody stubborn for your own good.

"I love you Conrad." I whisper with so much emotion that I probably combined both of our emotions into the four words. I watch him close his eyes painfully before opening them and watching the road even more carefully.

"I love you too Belly; so much." He admits back and I finally get the connection that I feel happy with. I lace my hands through his and he squeezes them once. It wasn't a romantic hold; we were both just comforting each other's loss of the other. I knew that if I ignored my promise we would be snogging senseless but I didn't want to ruin what was just starting to get better. For once since Susannah had died I felt like I was keeping my promise to her. And the promise to myself. So I was doing this for everyone else. Just not Conrad or I; because if I was doing it for the pair of us I would be in his arms right now, ring already on my finger. I was doing it for everyone else though. So that meant that I was stuck with keeping my desires to myself. Packed away in my slowly mending heart.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I wanted to make it longer but I thought that this was an emotional chapter that needed to be left on its own. Also first chapter that was just about Belly and Conrad. So I might be getting hateful inboxes or reviews for this but I think that Belly wasn't ready to accept the relationship again. She only just got out of a relationship (that lost its trust). Also she knew the complications that could happen with the relationship. There were many reasons why she didn't accept but that doesn't mean that the story is finished. There is still a lot left to come and we haven't even heard of Danny's little- or big- secret. **

**Anyway I'm sorry if some of you don't like the chapter but I tried really hard for them to stay in character, while adding my own spin, while keeping it to the story line (FYI: VERY HARD THING TO DO!) So please REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW and tell me what you thought of the chapter. **

**Dreamworldstorymaker :D**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

We didn't talk after the confessions. Neither of us wanted to. We were both content with holding hands. I wanted to touch more than his hand. I wanted to run my own hands up and down arms; I wanted to kiss every knuckle. I don't though. I just reminded myself that I was doing this for myself and Susannah. The promises I made that I won't start drama this year. It was hard to see his face though. The face that was clearly trying to mask the pain but I knew I was there; I knew it was there because I was the one that caused it to be moulded into his gorgeous face. Only a loved one would have seen it. Someone, who essentially knows everything about a person, I didn't know everything about Conrad but I knew enough to see that his face was trying to hide the pain that wanted to be shown.

The car suddenly stops and I realise we were outside the summer house. I follow Conrad silently, trying to make sense of the conversation we just had. It wasn't an easy decision to make because if I was being selfish I would have told him that since I was 8 I have been head over heels in love with him. I couldn't tell him that though, as much as I would like to. So even though I have had this battle for the last 30 minutes I am still trying to convince myself that I have made the right decision; something that is harder than it looks. He opens the door and I wordlessly run up to my room and change into my bikini. Once I put it on I then gallop back down, only stopping to get a towel. I heard all three boys in the lounge talking and I get this feeling that I should listen. I know that it isn't right to do so but I can't stop myself.

"So what did you and belly talk about?" Steven asks.

"Nothing, we were just reminiscing about the old times." He tells them, sounding quite dejected.

"Con, you're my brother I know when you are lying so tell us the truth." Jere encourages. I don't want to hear what Conrad says. No matter what he says I know I won't like what he says. He could lie and it would make me feel crap about even trying to give it a go with him, or he could tell them the truth and then I would feel crap about rejecting him when he is admitting his feelings openly.

I shake my head and carry on route, trying not to think about what Conrad was going to say. I walk through the back door and close it silently before jumping into the water and shutting myself off from the world. My body is used to the water. The place that I always went to when I was confused or upset or angry. I just ran out here and started swimming until I felt a little bit better. Some people, when a situation gets too hard for them, run away. I don't; I swim. I guess it could be seen as cowardly as running away but I still am near the conflict, I just try to forget about it for however long I stay in the water. The water is my home. It truly does make me relax and I know that it will never judge me and try to knock me down. I guess no inanimate object can but water always makes me feel like I could swim in it forever and it would never do anything bad to me; and if by some unlucky thunderstorm it did, it wouldn't be the waters fault, it would be the fault of the thing closest to us. So I switch off. Shut down my brain and just let my body do what is subconsciously does when in water. Swim. The laps count up and soon I can't even remember what number I am on. It doesn't matter though; I just keep pushing. Pushing until I felt better about what I said to Conrad. Pushing until I felt better about the battle that is going on in my head. The water wasn't helping this time. It didn't help me forget but it did help me feel tired but still refreshed. Water accepts me on any day no matter what I say or do before hand. I miss being in the water. I haven't felt like this in so long that I could be out here for hours. The wrinkles that camouflaged my youthful skin into one that had been through years of experience and had come out as an aged worldly woman that could tell you stories that you had never dreamed of. The sun simmering down into the late night sky indicated to me that it was getting late. It didn't bother me; I just kept on swimming. My brain didn't even have the power to stop swimming. My brain and body were working on two different wavelengths and my body's message was clear: just keep swimming. I was tried; I was too tired to swim but my body wouldn't stop. My body didn't care that I had lost feeling in my arms and legs long ago, it just wanted to swim. A voice called my name in the distant. It probably wasn't that far away but my brain had shut down and the water surrounded me. The voice didn't make me stop though. I couldn't find myself to care about whoever wanted me; I just wanted to swim. Make me tried enough that I didn't have to think about what is happening with the Fisher brothers. As much as I wanted to stop swimming I wasn't going to. I craved my time in the water and I wasn't going to let someone spoil my time in there. My name was called again but I carried on ignoring them. Lap after lap, my body started sagging but I kept on swimming. A splash near me and an arm wrapped around my waist finally brought me out of myself and I stopped moving. I just went limp in their arms, hoping that they would be able to get us out of the water without any help from me. They carried me out of the water, laying me down on the patio next to the pool, my head in their lap. Finally I was able to look at who it was; Jeremiah. My best friend; the boy that probably knew more about me than I did myself. We both just stared at each other; him waiting for me to talk, and me just trying to catch my breath.

"What was your talk with Conrad really about?" Jere asks not unkindly. I could tell him that I made a stupid mistake by saying no to Conrad. I wouldn't want to make Jere feel any different towards the two of us. I feel like we have only just gotten over our relationship. We talked about what happened near the end 2nights ago and we were both able to fall back into the best friend rolls for each other. This didn't stop him from having any feelings for me but he understood that I was never going to be in a relationship with him again. Not only because I didn't trust him to be with other girls but because I knew that our feeling weren't equal and that is one of the things a proper relationship needs.

"He told me he loves me and regrets giving me to you." I choke out, looking at the sea to try and stop tears from falling. I blink them back fast; I don't want to start crying again, there had just been too many tears recently and they make me feel like a weak person.

"And you wanted to tell him the same thing but couldn't." He guesses and all I could do was nod. Jeremiah really was my best friend. It didn't matter what history we had because we both just fitted into this comfortable area where we trust each other with secrets but realise it will never happen. I felt guilty talking to Jere about the conversation when I know what he feels for me and what we all went through beforehand. "Belly, just know that don't make any decisions to do with a relationship with Conrad because of me. Don't say no to him because I won't be happy with the situation. I had my chance and I blew it that night. Now it wasn't up to anyone else apart from me to make that decision so now I can only blame myself for losing you; even if it was made easier for you because you are so in love with my brother." He lets out a light chuckle and I know that he really doesn't mind what happens between Conrad and I. "I just want you to be happy. I love you Belly but I know that I made a mistake. That means that Con and I have both made one mistake each when it comes to you." He admits before kissing my hair. "Now shall we go inside, dinner is ready and we have left over burgers." We both get up and I wrap the towel firmly around myself. He guides me back into the house as my legs aren't fully ready for land.

"Thank you Jere. You truly are one of the best people in my life." I admit before I wrap my arms around his waist in a loose hug. "Hang on; I ate the last burger yesterday." I pull away from him and look up at him in question.

"We knew you would eat until they stopped so Steven put some in the back of the freezer so you wouldn't try and eat them." He grins cheekily and we walk inside. I head up to my room so I can put clothes on and Jere helps the other two with getting dinner ready. I always laugh when I think that the three of them are like the mothers and I am the father. We all had a cooking lesson when I was eight so we could try and help out with the dinner and general housekeeping of the house. I burnt all of the food I was told to make, forgot to put the lid on the blender and broke mums favourite fridge magnet. It was then just common knowledge that I wasn't really allowed to help out in the kitchen unless it was basic things. I put on my joggers and a hoodie before making my way down, following the smell of food. It was another thing that brought Jere and I close together. We were both obsessed with food. We would be in hot competition with our fathers for eating the most when we were only 9 years old. Steven and Conrad used to always tease me about the amount of food I shovel in to my mouth but Jere used to always have my back. I found the boys heading into the lounge so I followed them in making sure than _no _food was left in the kitchen. It would have been a shame to let any of it go to waste. I walked fast towards the food and grabbed a burger before sitting down in an arm chair and draped my legs over it.

"So how many laps did you actually do out there? You were on fire, you just wouldn't stop moving." Jere asks kicking his shoes off and bringing his legs under him.

"I don't know; over a hundred easily. I literally couldn't stop moving my arms and legs. Not complaining though; it will probably burn off the burgers from last night and tonight." I joke before shovelling a big mouth full of the burger. I tried to suppress a moan but it doesn't work. It trickles out and the boys laugh at the pure pleasure that must be on my face "Steven please tell me the recipe." I beg like I do every other time we have his burgers.

"No can do Bells. You know we have this conversation every time; I'm doing you a favour of not giving you the recipe. No doubt you would ruin it trying to make it and then it wouldn't be your favourite anymore." I scowl at Steven before I took another of the burger and forgot why I was even angry at Steven. I ate my burgers and fries quickly and was upset to know that there were no more. Sure I wasn't hungry but I don't get to eat these burgers very often. After dinner we played a game of monopoly which of course started an argument between Conrad and Jere. Steven and I sat back but when needed we separated them. I took Jere outside while Steven dragged Conrad upstairs. It was an unspoken law that we both took one boy and dragged them away from the other I always took Jere but wished I could talk to Conrad. So here I was pushing on Jeremiahs back while he is ranting on about how unfair Conrad is.

"Jere shut up! It's just a game and face it neither of you were even winning." I sigh and sit down on the beach. He plonks down next to me and puts his head in the sand. I don't bother trying to tell him about getting sand in his hair; I always warn him and he never takes any notice.

"That's not the point! He doesn't need to cheat. Yeah maybe I cheat a little but that's only because he starts it." He tries to justify like every other time but I don't bother listening.

"Maybe try being the bigger person." I suggest and he looks at me with horror. I smack his arm playfully before wiping the sand off of my bum and standing up. "I have an idea." I pull him up before running back into the house with Jere running after me. "Steven... Con... Get your lazy butts down here." I call up the stairs before grabbing a pair of shoes and sticking them on my feet. Both faces appear on the landing all three of them now look at me curiously. "Let's go to the pier and look around." I command more than suggest. All three boys share a look before shrugging and make their way to putting on their shoes. I just grab the keys and take the driver's seat before any of the boys can muscle in on driving.

They all eventually get into the car, each of them complaining about the driving arrangements. I ignore them though as I was comfortable with driving the car, it _was _the car that I learnt to drive in so I felt more together with it than any other car.

"So where are we going?" Steven asks after 5minutes of driving. He never was very patient. "Surprise." I answer, trying to hide the smirk that wants to show. Steven groans but doesn't say anything else. I park up and they look out to see that we are at the board walk. The board walk was one of the only places that we were all able to get along. We just left all the shit at home and just played at the stalls or rode on the rides until all our money was gone. We all get out of the car and walk towards the entrance of the board walk. When we were younger we used to walk to the board walk, then we cycled, then we made our parents drive us and now we drive ourselves here. I know that when I have kids I will bring them here and I will make sure that they do the same thing as I did when I was their age.

"We need to just have a night together. No fighting or anything. Just plain, simple fun." I state before looping my arm through Stevens and walk up to the man who sells the tickets. "4adults please." I hand over the money and we all get our hands stamped. We split up into the directions that we all prefer. That means Steven going to look for the place with the most women, Conrad going off to see if any of his friends from around here are out, Jere and I always stay together. We play the same games and like the same rides. We were always great together because we never fought about what to go on, when just went on whatever.

Jere and I made our way over to one of our favourite stalls where you have to collect a duck. You always get a duck and so Jere and I decided that whoever gets the lowest number on the bottom of the duck has to pay for the next two things we do. It is always a game of luck and so neither of us really care who wins. We pay $1 and grab a stick each to collect our duck.

"I think I'm going to be taking us to the most expensive stalls after this, seeing as your paying." Jere taunts me and I just stick out my tongue at him. We both pick a duck and hold it so the number is facing down.

"3...2...1..." We both turn over our ducks and I let out a woop.

"I knew I would win." I shout. I won but only by a small number as his number is 17 while mine is 22.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just get your prize and choose where we are going next." I pick a small navy blue lion and Jere picks an orange lion. We always get an animal to go without collection. They used to be split up in our rooms but now they stay in Susanna's room, right in the corner. We walk over to the basketball stall. I don't ever do well in this one but it is one of Jeres favourites and so I make us go there. This is what is weird about the competition that we have going. Even though one of us wins the other usually pays for their favourite games because we don't like stealing each other's money. We both get 5 balls each and I only manage to get one through the hoops, whereas Jere manages to get all five. It might seem unnatural that we can be as good as we are at these stalls but when you spend the majority of your summer nights playing the games you learn how to do them quickly and effectively. He wins a medium sized purple and pink spotty dog and we are on our way to the stall that you can shoot at fake police officers with a water gun. I remember when we first saw the stall we ran as fast as our 6year old legs could carry us. We both thought that shooting at particular points of a police officer was so defiant against them that we had to do it at least once a time we came here. Now we realise that it really means nothing to shoot at pretend police officers with water and so we usually end up getting each other. The first couple of times we did this we got told to stop but Jim, the man who runs the stall accepts us doing it now as long as we don't make the younger kids spray water on him.

"So how are my little couple?" Jim asks with a toothy grin. I look down awkwardly.

"Not together anymore Jimmy." Jere answers making it sound like it was a normal topic that happened. It was for us because as serious as we were with each other neither of us felt like we could be together forever. Jere hands over the money and we both pick up our water guns.

"Yeah it just wasn't working out. But at least its summer so we can meet new people." I say just as casually.

"Good idea, you both are still young. Live a little." Jim throws his arms around both of us and laughs. He then walks around to the edge of the stall so he doesn't get covered in water. At the start we always get the police officers. Of course now Jere tries to get them were their privates would be; we thought it was hilarious when he first did it but now he just splashes water there as a tradition. Eventually Jere gets bored because he sprays the water on my left cheek. I don't even let a screech come out of my mouth I just aim my water gun at his chest and make a damp puddle in his white t-shirt.

"Hey, that was new!" He yelps at me and I bark out a laugh, shrugging my shoulders.

"Shouldn't have worn it then." I respond. He both get each other soaked until Jim tells us that our time is up.

"You know I really shouldn't let you two do that to each other but I'm scared that if I don't you will turn it on me." He tells us and Jere and me both laugh.

"Well now you have given us ideas." Jere relies cheekily. "See you later Jimbo." We both say goodbye to Jim and walk over to the drinks stand to get some drinks. "What do you want Belly?" He asks.

"Coke please."

"2cokes please."

"Make that four cokes." Seven tells the server, joining us with Conrad.

"You didn't bring us out here to be divided." Conrad answers my non-spoken question. I nod my head in response and just slurp some of my drink.

"Someone come on the Big Tunnel with me?" Jeremiah asks knowing that I won't go on with him. The ride holds bad memories of an eleven year old me getting stuck at the highest point for ten minutes. Heights were fine with me but I was in a tall, jet black tunnel that didn't let me see anything. I was terrified and won't let myself go near it again.

"I'll come with you bro." Steven tells him and they walk off to the ride together.

"Do you want to go on the Ferris wheel?" Conrad asks touching my arm to gain my attention.

"Yeah sure." I answer and we end up slowly walking over the Ferris wheel. This is the first time I will have been on the Ferris wheel alone with Conrad. I have imagined this moment since I first noticed Conrad as the boy that I had a crush on. I imagined him admitting his feeling for me and swooping down for a kiss that would make the fireworks go off and the butterflies in my stomach to want to break out of their cage. I pretend that none of these thoughts were going through my head when we walked over to the wheel. We get into a little gondola by ourselves and talk about simple things until ¼ of the way.

"Conrad, I'm sorry about earlier." I apologise not looking at him.

"No need to apologise Belly button. You have all the right to say no to me." This is sometimes why I want to hate Conrad. He doesn't mean anything that he just said. I know that he feels crap because I didn't say yes to him earlier but he pretends that the rejection was nothing and the conversation never happened.

"Conrad just be truthful to me. I want to know how you really feel and I can't know unless you tell me." I try to get eye contact but he won't let me. "God dammit Con. Just give me a little insight of what is happening with us. I don't even know where we stand because you change your mind about us every 2 seconds." I lash out at him and I immediately regret saying anything.

"Fine, you want to know what I feel. I feel shit. I want everyone to know that you are my girlfriend. That I am the only one that sleeps with you at night, or kisses you, or to know that I don't need to worry about anyone other man saying that you are his girlfriend. I love you Isabel and I can't do anything about I. I'm never allowed to do anything about it because it upsets the balance of the summer house. I want to kiss you under the stars and tell the whole world that I love you but I can't because Jere wouldn't allow it. Jere has feelings for you and if I do anything about mine then I get called a selfish git. How is that even fair?" He suddenly stops and his breathing becomes heavy.

"Jere is fine with whatever happens between us." I calmly tell him.

"It's not just that Belly. I don't even know what is stopping us being together." A tear falls down his cheek and I wipe it away with my right index finger.

"Kiss me." I declare softly.

"What?" His eyes meet mine but they look confused.

"Kiss me." I say again. He looks into my eyes trying to search whether or not I'm being truthful. I let a small smile spread on my lips and ever so slowly Conrad bends down so that his lips touch mine. His lips are silky and they lightly mesh into mine. I have missed the way his lips feel on mine. The way that at the back of his throat he lets out a muted moan that only I can hear because I am so focused on him. We both break apart and just stare into each other's eyes.

"I love you Isabel Conklin." His voice sends shivers through my body. I know that he is serious whenever he says my full name.

"I love you too Conrad Fisher." I tell him just as truthfully. I look away from his eyes reluctantly and see that we are near the end of the ride.

"Belly, what happens now?" He asks timidly.

"I-I-I don't know." I tell him. The ride finishes and I run away as fast as I can. I feel like a total bitch because I am running away from the boy that I have always loved. I don't even know why I am running away; I know I want to be with him more than any other person in the world. The only reason that I'm running away is because I am scared.

Maybe I'm not only a swimmer; maybe I run away as well.

**Sorry that this took SO long. I don't really have an excuse apart from being lazy and school. So I hope you liked this chapter. It actually took me 4 continuous days to write it because I wanted it to be long. Which it actually was because this is over 4500 words. YEAH! So I hope to write the next chapter soon but I am on writers block now. So review, review, review because it might actually make ideas come to my brain. Trust it has happened before. Anyway thank you for reading this chapter. **

**Dreamworldstorymaker :D**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Is it called running away if you just run back home? Well, whether or not it is, I ran back to that house. I know if I had any sense I wouldn't run to the place that they would easily find me, but I was tired and fed up with the whole situation that I just wanted to go back to the Summer house. I was thankful that although I had given the car keys to Steven I still had a spare pair of house keys. I opened the white, chipped wood door to find a dark house that was usually brighter than the sun. The summer house wasn't meant to be a place where you were alone in the house. It was meant for us all to be having fun and messing about. I guess I screwed that one up. My new plan for the summer didn't exactly seem to be working and I blamed myself for not being strong willed enough to let Conrad go and find someone else.

I have never able to leave Conrad alone. He has always been mine, even if no one else knew it. I made sure that I did everything I could to make him as happy as he could be. When he 'handed' me over to Jere I could have fought for him to stop being so stupid; but I didn't. If he wasn't happy with me then I shouldn't be the one he's in a relationship with. I couldn't even say that what I was doing was a selfless act because it wasn't. I was doing it because I loved Conrad and anything that made him happy usually made me happy. I was one messed up girl but I admitted it. I did stupid things because I loved a boy that I could never be with because of decisions that I made.

There were many reasons why I kept on saying no to Conrad and I felt bad saying no every time when he was showing me what he is feeling. I was scared. Scared that he was going to give me to Jeremiah again. Hand me over to someone else and then forget about me. It was had enough the first time and imagining him for that to me again was painful enough that I couldn't ever risk it. The second reason was because even if Jere tells me he is cool with the idea of Con and me a couple I would hate to risk their relationship all over again. I've come between them too many times and I will be damned if I ruin them again. I had more reasons why I couldn't go out with him. They weren't a big deal though. They were just little things that were there to keep myself away from Conrad. Like; I would be jealous of every girl that made him laugh, I would be worried about whether or not he found someone better, I might have to change where I work for him. I admit that was a bad reason considering I didn't have a job and I didn't know what to do with my life. I knew that Conrad would never cheat on me. He wasn't that type of guy, but then I didn't think Jere was either and look what he did a couple of weeks ago. My love life was messed up and beyond complicated.

The house was too quiet. No sound was even heard apart from the noise of my flip-flops on the oak wooden floorboards. I guess this was a bad part of having no one live near you. When we were younger it was great not to have to think about what the neighbours are doing and whether you should ask permission to do certain things. Nope, you could just go ahead and do whatever tickled your fancy. But the silence was overpowering. Ever breath was heightened, ever footstep was like an earthquake and the sound of the calming ocean was like a tsunami. This was why I never liked my old college apartment. I hated to live with no sound, which was why I usually always had music or TV on. I was considered a social person but I really only spent time with boys who reminded me of the ones who I am living with and of course Taylor; the only girl to claim a position as my 'best friend'. If it wasn't for the fact that I didn't feel in the mood to watch some rubbish TV show or listen to some of the childish music we grew up listening to I probably would stay in the house but I just couldn't when ever corner I turned there was memories of the things that have happened with Conrad. I raced up to my room, the sound echoing around the stairwell and into my room. I threw on an old jumper and a pair of jeans before braving it out onto the beach.

I loved the beach. The way that the tranquil, blue aquatic water could steal your last breath from you and not be sorry for it, but you would still be safe with it around you. It never annoyed me, like it did with others, when the tiny grains of sand were transported to inside of a piece of clothing I was wearing. The beach had held so many good memories for me but also a place to excuse myself and just think. That was what I was doing now; thinking about what I was going to do in my situation. Of course I never really do much thinking, I usually do the thing I tell myself not to do and then regret it two seconds after I just did it. Example: telling myself not to go after Conrad, and then kissing him, then running away two seconds afterwards. I feel like an idiot for running away but I just can't help myself from running away. I am always going to be a runner when I don't want to face the music. Even if I have loved that type of music since I was barely walking.

I plopped myself down near the sea but if I looked behind me I could still see the light from our house. I was upset and angry. Finally on the beach I was able to understand my emotions. I was upset and angry that I couldn't keep my mind on wanting the same thing. The promise to myself was left broken on my old apartment long before all of this mess started. I should have known that I was never going to be able to last six weeks without causing drama. I was disappointed that I was weak and just let myself get taken away in the moment. I felt guilty that I was the one running away and trying not to cry when it is Conrad who is trying so hard to be with me and I just get his hopes up before dashing them again. I still had a number of other emotions but numbness was spreading over my body. Too many thoughts and memories were fighting there was into my head and I wanted them to leave. I didn't want to answer questions of why I ran away or why I can't seem to make a final decision, I just wanted to be my 9year old self again and play in the water. I didn't want to be reminded that Susannah was dead or that Jere cheated on me or that Conrad gave up on me or that I am denying myself the one thing I have wanted more than anything else; Conrad's love. I was a screw up I hated myself for making everyone else go through what my decisions were making them go through.

A buzz from my phone brought me out of my thoughts and I looked down to see who was calling. Max. Max is my Taylor. He was always around our house until the age of 13 before he moved down South. Whenever got to see him anymore but Steven always kept in contact with him. When they both went to college they ended up going to the same one and were able to reconnect to what they were when they were younger. I have met him a couple of times over the last 5years and eventually I went to see them both instead of just going up to see Steven. Max was one of my best friends and he always had my back no matter where we were.

"Heyya Maxy," I answer cheerfully. I wasn't in the best mood but I didn't want him to see that.

"Belly, are you at the summer house?" He asked. Max was very much straight to the point. It was one of my favourite things about him how he would just tell you exactly what he is thinking even if you don't want to hear it.

"Yep, why?" I ask.

"Well I am standing outside and I have been ringing the doorbell for 5hours and no one is answering. I tried calling the guys but none of them are picking up. What are you guys doing?" He asks clearly frustrated at him getting inside the house not being easy.

"Well I am at the beach and the boys are still on the board walk." I tell him standing up and brushing the sand off my butt before making my way to the house. "I'm walking to the house now." Neither of us say bye before clicking off of our phones. I run u the beach and into the house, opening the door and fly into Max's arms. Max was my best guy friend; he made me laugh, and I always had so much fun with him. It was easy to go into the rolls of being siblings because we have spent so much time together over the years. "I didn't realise you were coming." I tell him when we eventually pull away from each other; we haven't seen each other for 6 months and so I was very happy to see him again.

"Well it was meant to be a surprise so I couldn't exactly tell you could I?" He grins and pulls me into another hug. "I missed you little sis." He tells me.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah; you're only telling me that because you want me to make you food." I grin up at him and he just smiles bashfully down at me.

"I don't have a clue what you are talking about Isabel, but if you are offering food then I will gladly accept." He grabs his bags and we both make our way to the kitchen. Max is the only person who will actually eat my food, I usually make him something simple and he has never complained.

"So, would you like to tell me why the boys are out and you are not. Although don't get me wrong I am happy you are here or else I would be shivering in the cold all by myself." He asks while I make him his sandwich.

"I was with them but..." I trail off not wanting to answer the question; Max hasn't heard what has happened over the last week and a half and I really didn't want to tell him.

"But what?" He asks even more interested that before.

"So the night that I graduated the four of us decided to go to our last college party. We all split up, me talking to my friends, Conrad and Steven talking to people that they knew and I never really knew where Jere was. I could kind of feel alarm bells going off in my head and I went to check where Jere was. Well I found him in one of the rooms having sex with his ex." I tell him flinching at the storm that was on his face. Max was furious; I have never actually seen his face so mad in my entire life.

"What did Steven have to say about it?" Max asks tightly.

"Nothing really." If it was even possible Max's face grew even angrier and I quickly explain. "Don't be mad at Steven, Jere is like his brother and it was an awkward situation to be in. We were going to spend the whole summer together the four of us and you couldn't have both Steven and I hating Jere."

"I don't care what his excuse his for not sticking up for you he should have. Bell, he is your brother and that means that he can beat anyone arses up if they mess with you."

"Max even you know that Steven could never beat anyone up, especially Jere." I tell him seriously before Max snorts and we both cackle with laughter.

"That's true but he should have tried." Max sighs and starts eating his sandwich. I just watch him eat, having Max around makes me so much calmer knowing that can give me good advice because he had known me for his whole life and also understands how a guys mind works.

"Yeah but I don't hold a grudge." I joke.

"Pshhh, I forgot to leave you a brownie once and you didn't talk to me for 3 months!" He exclaims and I just chuckle at the memory.

"I would have forgiven you a lot sooner if you just go me another brownie." I tell him simply.

"Yeah whatever you say. So tell me why you aren't with the boys." He reminds me of the topic we were on and I just sigh trying to gather my thoughts.

"Okay so Jere and I broke it off and then we all came here. It was a little bit awkward but we all managed to forgive and forget blah, blah, blah. Anyway earlier on today Conrad finally confesses his love for me." I suddenly turn mute because I don't know how to explain what happens afterwards.

"Please don't tell me that you fell back into his arms and just forgot that he treated you terribly." He looks so disappointed that this is what I might have done that I am actually finally happy with my decision to reject him.

"No I didn't; I said no to the relationship but then I sort of kissed him when we were all on the board walk." I admit.

"Oh Bell; what am I going to do with you?" He asks giving me a one arm hug.

"I don't know; I'm a mess." I sniffle into his chest.

"Well how about we watch some TV and wait for the boys to come back so we can ignore Conrad, beat up Jere and give Steven hell for not defending you?" The suggestion brings a smile to my face and we make our way to the sofa. We start watching Total wipe out because it makes both of us laugh.

"That one looks like you when you run." Max points out when a girl is trying to cross the falling stacks and failing miserably.

"Yeah well that boy looks like you when you've just done an exercise." I snort because the man was drenched in water after just falling off of the big balls.

"You did not just say that." Max warns and I let out a chuckle.

"Oh I think I did." I tease and scamper to my feet so I can run away from him. He gets onto his feet as well and starts chasing me.

"Apologise," He demands as we start circling the sofa.

"Never." I answer victoriously.

"You better run fast Isabel Conklin or else you are going to get such a big pay pack." He warns and I can't help a screech come out of my mouth when his hands nearly wrap around me. I run up the stairs, Max hot on my tails, heading for my room. I open the door and try to close the door but Max's foot is in the way.

"Please Max, leave me alone." I bat my eyelids but he wasn't having any of it. He manages to open the door fully and lifts me so my tummy is lying on his shoulder. It is a really uncomfortable position but that is not something I am worried about when I know how bad Max's pay back are.

"Nope you didn't want to apologise and now you are getting your punishment." There was no point in even trying to get out of his grip. Max was a very big man and someone as small as me would never be able to get out of his grasp; so I slopped on top of his shoulder until he finally put me down on the bed. He flung me onto the mattress and I let out an oomph.

"What are you going to do?" I ask warily. His face looks too innocent and I start crawling up my bed. He pounces on top of me and I let out a surprise scream. He grabs both of my hands and place them on top of my head. His faces turns into an evil grin and the other one starts tickling my body. I let out screeches and laughter trying to wriggle my body away from his grip.

"No, no; Stop! Stop, please, please stop. Oh my God, Max stop." I scream but still laughing hysterically. He carries on tickling me and I continue to squawk.

"Sorry Bell; I don't understand what you are saying." He grins and continues to tickle me in my most ticklish places.

"Stop; Oh God, I can't breathe." I croak out between laughter. We both are laughing hysterically.

"What the hell are you doing in my sisters' room lying on top of my sister?" Steven and we both stop moving and look to see who is at the doorway. Steven, Jere and Con are all standing there looking down on us. Steven has a grin on his face but the Fisher brothers don't look very happy. Max gets off of me and pulls us both into a sitting position.

"I was tickling her. She said something and didn't take it back." He explains and I stick my tongue out at him just as childish. Steven chuckles.

"When did you even get here?" He asks pulling Max into a man hug.

"About an hour ago. You were all out and you didn't even answer my call; luckily Bell was here and let me into the house. It was meant to be a surprise but I guess the surprise was on me when none off you were home." He gives out a Belly laugh.

"Cool bro; I guess I will just set up the spare room." Steven walks out of the room and a couple of seconds later so do Jere and Con; neither of them bothering to say hi.

"Have I mentioned that I hate them?" Max asks in a whisper.

"Once or twice." I smile up to him and he hugs me.

"Well I will say it again; I hate them." I laugh softly. Max never really liked the Fisher brothers, we never got the reason why but I think it's because he was jealous that he never got to see us in the summers and we would always come back talking about how great it was. He was like family and he didn't like that he never got to spend time with us in the summer, and then with the whole drama triangle between me and the Fisher brothers his dislike became hatred.

"This is going to be fun." I tell him quietly and he just pulls me tighter against him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So chapter 7 completed. **

**I hope you liked the chapter and you finally got to meet my little Maxxy. So that is the new boy who is on the poll. For those of you that don't know about the poll on my profile it is basically asking who should Belly be with; look it up and vote for your favorite. So far it is 1 vote to new boy and 1 vote to Conrad so get voting. Also please, please, please review and make me a happy teenager. Also 2 months too my birthday woot woot!**

**-Dreamworldstorymaker :D**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight 

It was the next day after Maxs' arrival and we had nothing planned. I didn't want to have spent all those years before bragging and then not show him anything so I decided to call Danny and his family and make Max have a great day out. I made everyone leave the summer house at 9.30 and we met Danny and the girls there. I was going to make this day enjoyable.

"Please can you just tell us where we are going?" Max begs for the fifteenth time since getting into the car 20 minutes ago.

"Is anyone else having a déjà vu moment?" Steven asks referring to last night's trip to the board walk and how they had asked me the same question nonstop.

"Is it so bad that I want to surprise you all?" I ask doing my best to look upset.

"No its not but when you pack everything and ask to go into our room to collect what each of us need you are going to tickle our interest." Conrad answers being his usual diplomatic self. Truth is I had only packed their clothes, Luna was more than happy to make the food and I knew only Max would actually have eaten the food I prepared. I had called Luna up earlier, knowing that she would be up because you usually are when you have young children. The four of them were more than happy to come along, saying that they have never actually been before.

"Well you aren't going to find out so shush and just enjoy the ride." I tell them all mater of factly.

"No one can enjoy a ride when you are driving." Max mutters but the grin on his face tells me I was meant to hear him.

"Shut it you or else you will be forced out of the car and will have to wait until we get back from the exciting day out." I threaten and his grin becomes infectious.

"No mam." He smiles and pretends to lock his mouth up. The rest of the journey consists of, mindless chit chat and singing along to the radio in out of tune voices. These were the times that I loved the most; being with my boys and just having a blast. Also having a day out meant that the Fisher brothers and Max could have a good time together and not have a bitch fest about the other. The annoying thing is that all three of them would get on but none could be bothered to make the effort with each other; they all had the same humour and were able to put up with both Steven and I.

The big surprise was revealed when the massive poster sign was telling us that we were here.

"Uncle Dom's Water Park! Man I haven't been here in years." Jere exclaims jumping in his seat in excitement.

"Yeah well I thought it was a good time to mess around and become kids again. Plus Danny, Luna and the girls have never been and I thought it would be fun to come with them." I smile in the rear view mirror at how joyful Jeremiah is about the trip.

"Wait, who is Danny, Luna and the girls?" Max asks.

"Danny is Belly's new boyfriend, Luna is his sister and the girls are Lunas children." Jere grins evilly at me.

"He is not my boyfriend!" I cry out. "He is just a very good friend and I love Luna and the little girls." I explain to Max, shooting a look over to Jere.

"Okay, so we meet up with them and then have a blast." Max says and I nod my head, he thinks for a moment before asking another question. "Hey, is Luna hot?" He wiggles his eyebrows.

"Yes, she is very attractive." I emphasise on the last word to not make him sound like such a pig. "But you are not going to be playing any of your playboy games with her, alright? Luna has got enough on her plate without having a 24 year old brat pining after her." I scold and the rest of the boys snort out a laugh.

"Wouldn't dream of it Bells; doing that sort of stuff is more Jeremiahs style." He taunts and you can see Jeres shoulders stiffening.

"Oh shush Maxy; this is meant to be a nice day out and I do not want to hear you squabbling like a 5 year old with anyone who will bite." I scold again making sure that he knows I am not joking.

"Okay Mrs Stressy pants." He mumbles and I just choose to ignore him. I park in one of the lots and we all get out of the car, each boy carrying some food, towels or sun cream. I bring out my phone and I dial Danny's number. He picks up on the third ring

"Heyya," he says down the phone.

"Hey, where are you?" I ask, opening up the boot so I can get all the boys swimming costumes.

"At the entrance, we are near the front of the cue so just come and find us." He answers and I set off without any word to the boys but they knew to just follow me anyway.

"Be there in two." I sing before putting the phone back into my short shorts pocket. We make our way over to the cue and try to find Danny and the girls in the crowd. Steven finally spots them and we walk over to them, ducking under the rope that's meant to keep people in a line and not shove in. I go up on my tippy toes and hug Danny giving one kiss to his cheek. I have missed Danny seeing as I have spent the past week with him everyday apart from yesterday. He is part of my family now and I don't like going often without seeing family. I give a quick hug to Luna and then bend down so I can get a double hug from Crystal and Alice.

"How are my two favourite little girls?" I ask them grinning.

"Really good; Mum has never taken us down here before and so we are existed to go on all of the rides." Alice tells me excitedly jumping up and down on the spot.

"Well these must be the two girls that I have been hearing about, aren't you two just the cutest. My name is Max, I am pretty much Steven and Bells good looking brother." Max introduces himself and both Steven and I roll our eyes, Max is just sometimes way to over the top.

"Hello Max, this is Alice and I am Crystal." Crystal also introduces herself; just like when I met them for the first time.

"And you must be Luna, you know they said you were pretty but gosh they never told me how much." Nice to see Maxs flirting skills haven't improved. Both Steven and I burst out laughing at the pure disbelief that was on Lunas face.

"Dude, your flirting skills really need to improve." Steven chokes out in-between his laughter.

"Thank you Max," Luna says cautiously not knowing how to reply to him.

"I'm Danny, Lunas brother." Danny introduces, showing his height and size. Max has never really understood when he should back off but with a small kick in the leg from me he knew that he should shut up.

"Nice to meet you bro. Where are you from?" Max asks trying to defuse any tension that he made.

"Texas." Danny answers before turning to me. "You didn't call me yesterday and when I tried to call you your phone wasn't on. What happened to you yesterday?" He asks casually, my eyes flick over to Conrad before settling uneasily on Danny. Danny seems to get the message and mouths later to which I nod my head.

"Meh nothing much," I answer casually because everyone else suspects an answer. Conrad looks at me in one of his piercing gazes that makes me believe he is trying to search my sole. I remove my eyes from his awkwardly and let out a nervous cough. The line decided to move and we are right at the front ready to pay for the tickets. We got our tickets and went to find a place that we could fit nine of us. We found a place near the swimming pool and the girls went to play in the pool with Luna while the boys minus Danny went to go on the rides. Danny wanted a private talk and seeing as we haven't seen each other in ages I want to.

"So who is Max?" Danny asks raising his eyebrows.

"Old family friend; he has been best friends with Steven since they were tinny and then growing up we just got more and more friendly." I explain and he nods his head.

"And how are Conrad and Jeremiah taking the new man in the house?" Danny jokes and I let out a light laugh.

"It isn't them you need to worry about. Maxy is like an over protective brother and so when I told him about what Jere did to me he went nuts. Bloody hell I had to calm him down and then it was pretty tense. Maxy is one of the friendliest people you will ever meet but honestly once you piss him off it isn't a pretty sight." I sigh out. I put on my sunglasses and close my eyes, just basking in the hot rays of the sun.

"Well then I better not get on the bad side of you then." He jokes and I just grin up at him. All of a sudden my phone rings and I pick it up with a smile when I see it is Taylor.

"Hey Tay," I call down the phone in an unusually girly squeal after not hearing from her in so long.

"Hi Isabel, it is Taylors mum." She starts and I naturally tense knowing that the words going to come out of her mouth will not be good. "Taylor is in hospital; she had a car crash coming home from shopping with some friends and she is now in A&E. The doctor said it was looking bad." My heart travelled up to my throat and by stomach just dropped six feet under. My mind is actually swirling of what Taylor is going through.

"How bad?" I ask timidly and I hear a rugged breath down the phone.

"She is close to death." She whispers back and a whimper comes out of my throat.

"Fuck." I barely say before shaking my thoughts and stuffing all my stuff into a bag so I can leave the park. "Okay Tammy, I will just grab some things from the house and then leave to go to the hospital. I will probably be there in about 3-4 hours but if anything important is about to happen please do not hesitate to ring me." I make her promise down the phone before hanging up and throwing my bag over my shoulder. Danny looks at me in panic.

"What happened?" He asks almost too scared to ask.

"Taylor. She was in a car accident and now she is in A I need to go and be with her and her mum."

"I will come with." She gets ready to stand up and I shake my head.

"No, you need to stay and drive them back. I will probably take Steven or Max with me but just make sure the others don't panic too much." At that moment Max comes over to us and the grin that was on his face suddenly dissolves when he sees the grim expression on mine.

"What happened? Max asks, sounding exactly the same as Danny had a few moments ago.

"Tay; she was in an accident and the outcome is she is close to dying. I need to be there." He nods his head before grabbing my arm and helping me towards the exit.

"Look after the other." He calls over his shoulder to Danny and I barely see him nodding before unshed tears are blocking my vision. "I will drive; I'm guessing you want to go to the summer house first?" I nod my head and he brings me into his side, rubbing his hands up and down my arm. "It is going to be alright Bella; as long as you just believe that she will be alright then it will be." I sniffle before sending a watery smile up at him.

He drives back to the Cousins house and we both stuff an overnight bag before getting back into the car and zooming off back to my hometown to help be there for Taylor. My fragile hand resting in his large hand and I can't help but feel a little bit safer.

**A/N: So I am extra sorry that this is beyond late, I have excuses but none of you probably care. My main one was that I just didn't know how to write this chapter and in the end I had to make it forced and short so I am really, really sorry if you don't like it because neither do I! Please do respond to my poll because I feel like I can't write much more and so I need to be choosing someone for her 'forever'. Also please do review and give me some ideas or constructive criticism because even though it doesn't look like it, it really does help. Thank you for reading and I hope you like.**

**Dreamworldstorymaker :D**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

We were close to the local hospital on where mum's house was. Taylor had gone back for her summer as she was leaving her mum soon after the summer had finished because she wanted to travel around the world. I wanted to go with her but I had no money and just wanted to get settled down. Now it felt like that decision didn't even matter because it was close to looking like neither of us was going to do it.

"Stay positive." Max tells me and squeezes my hand. I look over at him with a wobbly smile. "It is all over your face that you don't think she is going to make it. Stay positive Bell, I'm sure Tay's mum is going to be in even worse condition than you are and you are going to just need to be there for her. Plus you have me and whatever you need I will be there for you." He brings my hand up to his lips and places a gentle kiss on the palm before placing it down in my lap and changing gears. Max has pretty much been the only thing keeping me from not breaking down in this car journey. I have completely forgotten how comforting he can be when he isn't joking around with me or acting like my older brother.

"Thanks Maxy, I don't know what I would do without you on this trip." I sniffle trying not to shed more tears than I already have.

"Purlease girl, you have another 4 boys back in Cousins you would be just fine without me." He jokes and I put a small smile on my face.

"Yeah but still I am glad you are here." I tell him and he grins at me before singing to the song on the radio.

We reach the hospital and I run out of the car while Max parks the car. I quickly ask for directions before racing to where Taylor and Tammy will be. I fling open multiple doors and walk quickly to where I finally see a hunched Tammy on a seat outside a room. She looks up and when she sees it is me flings her arms around me. I put my around her as well and try to comfort her. She has the same hair and figure as Taylor has and it is nice to feel the resemblance when hugging her.

"How is she?" I ask when we finally let go of each other.

"They said that she is more stable, but she is still unconscious and won't be waking up until at least tomorrow morning." Tammy cracks a small smile and relief instantly washes over me. My best friend is going to be okay! Max walks down the hallway and instantly looks at my face to know the news. He must see that it is good because he walks over and hugs me.

"Tammy this is Max, Steve's best friend. Max this is Tammy, Taylor's mum." I introduce and Max shakes her hand.

"It is a pleasure to meet you and I hope that Taylor gets better soon." Max gives her one of his warm smiles that makes no matter what mood you are in a happy one.

"Likewise. Taylor will do fine, she always was a fighter." Tammy tells him and I know that Taylor really is fine but Tammy is trying to show a brave face because negative thinking is not a good thing to do when you own daughter is in a hospital bed. "I am going to get a coffee, would either of you like anything?" She asks and we both shake our heads. She makes her way through the set of doors that we just came from and Max and I both take a seat. Max sits down on one and before I can place myself next to him he has grabbed my waist and placed me on his lap.

"Max, let go. I will break your legs with my weight." I joke with him and he laughs.

"Bell you won't. If you get too heavy I will tell you to get off." He promises and normally I would try to get off of someone but I know Max wouldn't ever let me. I get comfortable on his lap and pull out my phone to text Steven the news. Max rests his head on my shoulder and pulls me closer to the front of his body. The comfort of him makes me get closer and I smile before then typing to Steven.

_Belly: Tay is fine, she is unconscious but they say she is meant to be waking up sometime tomorrow. Haven't talked to Max yet but should be back to Cousins the day after tomorrow, depending on what is happening with Taylor. _I hit the send button and rest on Max.

"Whenever you want to leave is fine with me Bell." He tells me referring to the text message.

"Okay." I whisper back to him. "I love you Maxy. Steven is lucky to have you as his best friend." I tell him after a couple of minutes of silence.

"I love you too Bell. Steven is lucky to have you as his sister. You are going to make a fantastic wife someday." He tells me back and I look to where his face is.

"Why do you say that?" I ask.

"Because it is true. Whoever gets to have you as their wife is going to be the luckiest guy in the world. You are so caring and put others before yourself. What is happening with you and Conrad will either be sorted or left behind; you are just confused so don't judge yourself because of it, because you are going to act different. Your kids are going to love you so much and they will be so beautiful. They will come up to the house and you will tell them all the stories that you have told me and they will want to have those adventures as well. You will guide them and let them make their own decisions at the same time. You will do what you have to do to make your family happy during the day and then when it is time to sleep you will be with your husband and his last thought every night will be how lucky he is to have you." He tells me and I look at him in amazement.

"You really think so?" I ask surprised.

"Sure do Bell." He tells me with confidence.

"Wow thank you Maxy." I turn around and hug him. I don't really know how we managed to hug but we did and I gripped a little harder to him than I usually would. He was my rock at the moment. Usually it would be Jeremiah on these holidays or Taylor back home but in the last day it had become Max. It didn't even feel like he was my brother's best friend, it just felt like a guy that really cared for me was looking out for me. He didn't need to think about his loyalties to anyone else like Steven had to do, he just wanted to look out for me and that was something that I hadn't had happen to me with the Fisher brothers in a long time.

"Bell, I know I might just be your brother's best friend but I want you to know that no matter what I will be there for you. Whatever way you want me to I will be there for you." He gives me one final squeeze and then let's go. I am facing him, my body has turned so now my front is lined up with his front.

"You aren't only my brother's best friend anymore. You are someone I can always rely on. I know you are always there and I want you to know that I am always there for you too." I turn back around on his lap and just sit there in silence.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I was going to end it here but I felt like after so long this would be a rubbish ending as it isn't what I usually give you and you have waited so long!**

Mum was out of town somewhere and so Max and I had my house to ourselves. The house was a little warmer than I would have liked but the hospital was cold and so it was rather nice. On the way to the house we had gotten pizza and the smell nearly caused us to eat it in the car but we both managed to control ourselves until we had stepped in the door. Max got plates while I got us both cokes. We made our way to the couch and turned on the TV to watch some trashy telly. We were silent apart from the munching of the pizza. I hadn't had anything to eat all day, apart from breakfast because of the busy day and I would assume that the same could be said for Max as well. We both finish our dinners rather quickly and just watch the telly.

"I'm bored." I tell him and he just looks at me.

"What do you want to do?" He asks and I shrug.

"Anything." I reply.

"Anything?" He asks wiggling his eyebrows.

"Not like that you pervert!" I burst out laughing and he follows quickly.

"I was joking Smelly Belly." He tells me and it makes me laugh again. "I have an idea, follow me." He announces and we both get up from the sofa and make our way upstairs, Max leading. He opens Steven's bedroom and makes his way inside.

"What are you doing?" I ask and he says nothing but grabs his quilt and throws it down the stairs. He then goes into my room and does the same, although also grabbing all the pillows which means there is 2 quilts and 7 pillows now lying at the foot of the stairs. He then goes into my mum's room grabs her quilt before throwing that down the stairs as well. He opens up the boiler room and I don't even know how he remembers where it is, grabs the blankets and quits from there and throws them down the stairs. He then makes his way down the stairs and picks up most of the stuff and I pick up the rest following him like a lost puppy. He directs us both to the lounge and places the quilts, pillows and blankets on the floor next to the door and I do the same. Max then pushes the coffee table closer to the TV, and pushes the sofa closer together.

"So what are we doing?" I ask finally breaking down again.

"We are going to build a fort!" He yells in excitement and it actually sounds like a good idea. He grabs one of the quilts and I garb another and just follow what he is doing. He place both ends of the quilt on the two sides of the sofa and they just manage to fit without falling off. I do the same with the quilt that I picked up and Max then adds on another one. I then get the second last pillow and drape it over the end of the fort that isn't facing the TV, so the only entrance is to see the T.V. Max gets the last quit and places it on the ground, while I put the pillows down on one side where we are going to sleep. We then arrange the blankets into a nice order and we are ready for bed. I get changed in my room, while Max gets changed in Stevens. We both finish getting ready for bed and head back down to the fort we made.

"You ready to sleep?" He asks and I nod my head.

"Yeah, today has been pretty busy." I answer him and he pulls me into a hug.

"We will go see if Tay is awake tomorrow and then decide what you want to do." He tells me and pushes me towards the fort entrance. Max turns off the lights and I feel him lie down next to me.

"Goodnight Bell." He whispers.

"Goodnight Maxy." I whisper back. After ten minutes I can hear Max's breathing even out and I know he is asleep. Max unconsciously pulls me body flush against his and brings his arm around to trap me there. My breathing hitches as Max, my brother's best friend is spooning me! Once I realise he isn't going to move I relax and even though this whole situation has been weird I feel sleepier in his arms and so much more comfortable. My eyes were shutting and my brain was shutting down ready for sleep.

"I love you Bell." Max whispers too me and I was too far asleep to question anything and my mind went black.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I know it has been forever, I have no excuse apart from the fact that I just haven't been able to write anything. I couldn't write anymore and I felt I just needed to show everyone that I wasn't dead and to give you the next part of the story. SO BELLA AND MAX this chapter. I am in love with the two of them they are so cute no matter what kind of relationship they are in.**

**The poll is showing that Max is winning Bella's heart so if you don't want that to happen then please vote for who you want! I will try to update more often but I really have no clue when I will :/ Sorry, for it being so long. Hope you enjoyed. **

**-Dreamworldstorymaker :D **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

I wake up to something hard against my back. Memories rush back and I remember the fort Max and I built. I listen to his breathing and he is still asleep. I manoeuvre my way out of his grip and luckily it is easy to get out of like usual. I make my way through the blankets and head to the kitchen to get a glass of water. My phone is lying face up on the kitchen surface and I see that I have messages.

_Conrad: How is Taylor? How are you? When do you think you will come back? I wish I was there with you, I miss you. Con x_

Well damn, since being here with Max I haven't thought about Conrad unless Max brought him up.

_Jere: Can you please answer my brother's text? He is acting like an idiot waiting for your text. Hope you and Tay are okay and would it kill you to call? :P Hope to have you back soon Belly. _

Since coming into the house Jere and I have managed to resume our friendship before the relationship. I missed having my old Jeremiah so I am really pleased to get my playmate back. I text Jere back first just because he is easier to talk to.

_Belly: I will text him right after this! We are going back to the hospital today to see if she is awake and then decide then so I shall tell you then. Speak soon _

I then text Conrad.

_Belly: Taylor is in less of an emergency state and should hopefully be awake sometime today. I am fine, Max is really keeping me positive. We are deciding when to come back once we see how Taylor is doing but I plan on it being tomorrow some time. I miss all of you. Belly _

I don't tell him that I miss him directly and that I wish he was with me because if I had to choose at the moment between Max and him I would choose Max. I don't know why and I never would have thought it but somehow in the last 3 days Max has made my life a lot happier and easier. I hear the sound of all of the quilts falling down and then a second later Max.

"Fudge!" He says and burst out laughing making my way over to the lounge. The quilts are all on the floor and there is a big bulge where Max is sitting under the quilts.

"Bundle!" I yell and jump on top of him, pushing him onto the floor and making him lose breath for a second. I remember all of the times Steven and him use to do it to me and it was my way of payback. His arms somehow become free and he manages to tickle me, causing me to kick my legs in any direction. "White flag! I surrender!" I plead out to him between giggles and I roll off of him, helping him get out of the quilts. We both grin like idiots when we see each other's face and I lean on him in support because I am giggling madly.

"So what is the plan today?" He asks when we finally stop laughing.

"I was thinking about going to see if Taylor is awake at around lunch time so we still have 3 hours to kill." I suggest and he nods his head to agree with what I say. "I was just thinking about lazing around here and then heading off. I have a feeling that being with you is going to be anything but boring so I suggest we have a lazy time and then you can make me do stuff later." I explain to him and he grins at my words. Max is one of those people that like to be doing something all the time and always likes someone doing it with him. I don't mind because his ideas are pretty much always fun but I could do with a break after everything that has happened over the last week or two.

"We could clear up the sheets, put the house back to normal and then just play some games," He tells me.

"I'm down for that." I tell him and we both get up and start tidying the place up. We put the different room's blankets, quilts and pillows into piles of which room they need to go into and then put them as how we found them. Of course we have a pillow fight while cleaning down stairs, then on the stairs and then again when in my room. I find it really fun and we both keep on looking at the other waiting for them to start something up again. It was safe to say that Max made me feel like a kid again, and no matter what age I am it was nice to still feel that; especially with what has been happening recently. As we were making out way back down stairs my phone started ringing and it was Conrad.

"_Hey," _I answer.

"_Hi, how are you?" _He asks and I mouth to Max 'Conrad' when he asks who it is.

"_I am fine, you?" _I ask and I realise how boring this conversation is. Usually just any kind of conversation I would be interested but now I find it all a bit boring. I know the reason why I feel like it though. Conrad is mature. Always has been and when you are a few years younger and have a crush on someone you love everything they are. It is safe to say that I would make myself be more mature to gain Conrad's attention. Unfortunately, while I was trying to impress him I was missing out on some very crucial childish behaviour. I got enough childish behaviour but sometimes, like now, I really wish that I had spent more time playing with Jere instead of showing Conrad ways in which I would be his 'perfect' girlfriend.

"_Belly; are you still there?"_ Conrad asks and while I came across the discovery of what I have been doing through my childhood he has been trying to talk to me.

"_Yeah I'm still here. Listen Con, I have realised something." _I tell him and I don't really know why I feel the need to share it with him now.

"_What is that Belly?" _He asks with caution.

"_I have spent my life trying to gain you attention. I can't even remember a time where I wasn't looking up to you and wishing that I could mean something more to you. Being with Max though in the last few days has made me realise how even though I have grown up so much in the last couple of years I still want to be immature. There are parts of me that just want to mess around and act like a kid. I'm not saying that I haven't been able to because of you. You never stopped me; I just thought you would like me more if I was mature." _

"_What are you trying to tell me Belly?"_

"_I guess I am trying to tell you that I want to put a pause on whatever could happen with us. I am going to spend my summer being a kid. I know you could always join me but somehow that has never been your scene, especially now. I haven't fallen out of love with you, I guess I just want to give us space and not have the summer be entirely about what happens with us." _I stop talking and I'm not even sure if that was what I wanted to tell him. I just wanted him to know where my head is at and I guess that was where my head was at.

"_I see," _He says down the line and lets out an awkward cough. _"That is fine. You are allowed to have your fun, just don't expect me to not have mine." _Conrad says rather harshly and my mouth opens a little in shock. I snap it shut and swallow thickly.

"_I wouldn't expect you not to. See you soon and send my love to Steven and Jere." _I press the red button and then put the phone back in my pocket.

"You tell him you need space when you are miles away from him and he still manages to make you lose your happy mood; how do you still love him?" Max asks and I jump when I still realise he is behind me.

"Just the way it is, I guess. But I am now free from all love problems until the end of summer so we can be little kiddies." I exclaim at him trying to cheer the mood up. His frown turns into a massive smile.

"America won't know what has hit them!" He smirks and we bump fists before walking into the longue.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I know this was beyond super short but I didn't have any more to write, had no homework and just thought I would send it out. I REALLY REALLY NEED YOU GUYS TO VOTE ON THE POLL ON WHO YOU WANT HER TO DATE. At the moment my little Maxy is winning and so in the next 2 chapters I will be closing and whoever is winning is getting Bellys heart so you better vote.**

**I know I shouldn't be asking after so long away but if you could please review then it would mean a lot to me :') So hope you enjoyed the chapter and yeah!**

**-Dreamworldstorymaker :D**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Max and I had a pretty boring first half of the day. We just lazed around the house all day and had lunch before getting ready to leave to see Taylor.

I drive us to the hospital and we go through the hospital the same way as yesterday. Tammy isn't outside and I see that as a good sign because she might be in the room talking to Taylor. I look through the door and one of the best sites greets me in the last year- my best friend awake in the hospital bed. I push open the door forcefully and run over to her and give her a gentle hug, not wanting to hurt her more than she already is. She hugs me back and tears start running down my face a little.

"I missed you girl, and I really thought I lost you for a minute." I whisper into her ear and I hear her start crying as well.

"I wouldn't do that to you Bells, I couldn't leave my best friend to deal with all her boy troubles." She tries to joke and I just hold onto her tighter.

"Yeah, I need to talk to you about that." I sniffle back and I stop hugging her and look at Tammy. "So I bet you are happy to see your daughter awake." I tell her and she nods.

"I sure am." She looks at the pair of us and then nods to herself. "Max, is it?" She asks facing Max and he nods. "Max, could you please come with me to get some lunch; I have a feeling these girls are going to want to speak privately for a minute or two." She asks him and he stands up.

"I would love to accompany you to the lunch room; Bells, you going to be okay here?" He asks and I give him a small smile. "Well don't have too much fun without me here." He jokes before both Tammy and Max leave the room.

"I didn't know Max was meant to be going on holiday with you." Taylor comments.

"He wasn't. He arrived on our doorstep two days ago and we have been inseparable since then." I inform her and she nods her head.

"How did Conrad and Jeremiah react about you and Max just leaving all or a sudden?" She asks and I shrug my shoulders.

"Not too sure really, I didn't talk to either of them yesterday and then today I spoke to Conrad briefly basically telling him that I needed time and space away." I swallow the lump in my throat that Con always seems to make me have.

"Why do you want space from him? Since I have known you, you have always wanted to spend time with him and are jealous with every girl that even talks to him." She asks confused by what I have just told her.

"A few days ago Con and I had this talk and he basically told me that he is in love with me." I was about to carry on but Taylor butts in.

"Wait isn't that is a good thing? You have forever wanted Con to tell you those words and now that he is you are going to go all 'I don't know what to do and I need space'. Girl, you know what we both think of those kind of people." She preaches to me and I smile that even though she wants to be on my side she still wants me to know what her opinion on the whole thing is.

"It wasn't like that. Since Jere cheated on me at the start I promised myself that I was going to try and make the experience as drama free as I could possibly make it. That meant that I am not going to get involved in any love triangles- in fact no love at all. I was quite happy to just sit down and have fun with the guys and hopefully we would then not have any fights in the house. It was working pretty well up until Con told me that and as much as his words brought butterflies to my stomach I didn't want to have to go back on my word. Tay, you have to understand that he has already told me he was in love with me and then shipped me off to his brother straight after. I am not going through that again, especially when this is meant to be the drama free summer." I explain it all and she nods her head in understanding.

"Okay, sorry, I didn't realise that much had happened; you really need to call me more often. So how did Conrad take the news of you wanting 'space'?" She asks and I flinch internally at the question. It isn't that I don't want to answer the question. Just that I know the answer is bad and Taylor isn't Conrad's biggest fan.

"Well, urm, he told me that it is fine as long as he expects me to know that he is going to want to have fun as well. He said it rather rudely." I confess and she looks as angry as a girl can look in a hospital bed.

"That boy," She exclaims and I simply sit there. "How dare him! He better have a real good excuse as to why he was so horrible to you because that boy is going to have to answer to me." He puffs out.

"Tay calm down. It's Conrad and I was the one that rejected him anyways, he does kind of have a right to be mean." I stick up for him out of pure instinct.

"Bells do not even start making excuses up for him. That boy has had you chasing him around since I have known you. Bell that is a long time that I have known you and it has been really hard to get you to even think about another guy. This is pretty much your last summer of independence before you are off to be part of the real world and he isn't letting you do that." She fumes.

"He is letting me do it," I say quietly not wanting to start her off.

"He really isn't; when you told him of your plan you just said he was rude. Well darling if he is rude and telling you that you should expect the same damn thing then he isn't letting you do anything! He is threatening you where he thinks it will hurt and that is by you thinking about all the mysterious things you don't know about with other girls. I am pretty sure that he is doing nothing but you not being there and he's finally realising that he hasn't got his claws fully in you is making him grab at straws." She powers through her speech and I honestly don't think that those were his intentions. He was probably mad at the time and was thinking of anything to say and that was the only thing he could think of.

I might look weak by saying it but I feel like I know Con; well as well as anyone could know one of the most secretive people in the country. He might seem strange and standoffish but that is just how he is. Conrad has gotten better though since Taylor has spent more than two days with him and so she doesn't understanding the changes that he has made. This isn't me trying to say that she shouldn't judge it because as my best friend she has the right to but she doesn't know the situation that much and she has never liked him anyways.

"Tay, I know you think he is an arsehole but he has changed. He was angry about what we were talking about but I'm sure that he is going to call and apologise and it will all be fine. He might be a little insensitive but after a while he will realise how he sounded and will want to make it up to me." I try to justify with her but I know I'm not going to get anywhere and so I just move into the next topic.

"So, when did you wake up?" I ask trying to just grab onto any straws on conversation that I can.

"About an hour before you got in. Mum was sitting next to me, telling me about this lovely shopping trip in New York we are going to go in as soon as I am better and it woke me straight up. Guess it shows just how much I love shopping." She tells me and both of us burst into loud giggles.

"Oh gosh, bet you mum is not happy about you hearing that. She now knows that she is going to have to spend a bomb on you because you are just going to use the sympathy card on her." I say and she grins evilly to show that it was her plan to do the exact thing.

"Girl, you know I need some new clothes, especially at my new job!" She shouts and I look over to her with an expression of shock.

"You've got a job already?" I ask with my mouth hanging open. Taylor and I started looking for jobs a week before we finished schools. So far neither of us had any luck but with my holiday to Cousins I decided I would just look after.

"Yeah, I have had way more time to look because you have been away and so I haven't been with friends so much."She tells me and I grin at her.

"So, quit holding it in, what job did you get?" I ask and I am so excited it feels like I am the one getting the job.

"Just a small job at the zoo but it will be fun working with all the animals." She tells me and I attack her with another hug.

"Wow, well done, I bet you must be so happy about the job!" I assume this because Taylor is obsessed with animals and she has always wanted to work with animals. This is her finally getting to do what she wants to do.

"I am pretty happy about it. I start in 2 weeks so I'm hoping that I finish recovering before then, or at least enough that I can go and actually show up." She comments and I finally take in her injuries. Her left cheek has two scratches on it and her right has one cut that starts from the top of her cheek bone, down to her mouth. Her right eye has a black bruise around it and her arms are full of small cuts. That is all that I can see of her.

"So, how bad are the injuries?" I ask awkwardly, not wanting to ask in case she is still really insensitive and doesn't want to talk about it.

"I have little cuts on my face and arms, one of my ribs broke and my left leg is broken, they thought I was going to die because I wasn't waking up and my rib could have caused a really bad problem but luck had it and it didn't puncture anything." She tells me and we are both saying a silent prayer about in all of this bad mess there was a tiny bit of luck in there.

"I doubt you will be working then in two weeks." I tell her regretfully and she nods.

"I know I just hope to go there just so say hello and start on small tasks." She confesses and I look at how venerable she looks in the bed.

"You will be fine Tay. You are one of the strongest people I know and if anyone can get over this and go on to do some of her jobs in only 14 days then it will be you." I say to her just trying to cheer her up.

"Yeah, I hope. So, how was being alone with Max last night?" She asks and wriggles her eyebrows.

"Fun; I haven't has so much fun in ages. We just acted like children and I didn't realise how much I needed to do it until we were doing it. We built a fort and slept in it last night and then woke up and had a pillow fight. I haven't had a pillow fight since I was 8 and I loved it. I didn't have to worry about being all mature because someone was watching or say something to try and impress someone, I was just me." I tell her and add a small sigh at the end. "I feel stupid saying it. I am 21 and being a kid is the best thing that has happened this holiday. My problems seem nothing compared to the situation you are in and yet here I am complaining about Con giving me space and finally being allowed to be a child again." I complain to her and she smiles.

"Bells it is okay for you to complain to your best friend and honestly it keeps me distracted so you can carry on talking and don't feel bad. You are allowed to be happy about finally being allowed to be a kid again. Everyone needs a day or two to act like a kid and just release everything that is happening in your world. Max has always been the one that you play with and so you are going to have a lot of fun with him. Don't complain or worry about what is happening because you will sort it all out." She comforts.

"I don't think I will sort it out. I've had 21 years to sort it out and have I figured out my feeling yet? Nope and that is because my decision making skills match those of a headless chicken." I exclaim to her and she bursts out laughing.

"Bells, you are a girl! You are going to keep changing your mind until you actually test the waters. Give yourself a bit more time and if by the end of the summer you still aren't sure then you should just give up with it all and walk away. You are trying to force fate to tell you what happens and you need to relax and just go with it all. You have the summer and just use it wisely." She tells me and before I can respond Tammy and Max come into the room.

"Can we come back?" Tammy asks and we both nod. "Oh good, She takes the seat next to Taylor and scoops Tay's hand into her own. Taylor rolls her eyes at me but still smiles because she knows that her mum was only worries and wants to be close to her only daughter. I look at them and I want them to have their own private time.

"Are you ready to go?" I ask Max.

"Sure am! I'm ready to beat your butt at mini gulf." He tells me with a smirk.

"Whatever loser," I scoff before turning to look at Taylor. "I guess we are going to go but I will come back tomorrow but then I think we are going to go back to Cousins." I tell her and she looks sad.

"Okay then, hope you beat his ass at mini gulf. Bye Max." She waves at him and I bring her into a hug.

"I'm glad you're okay." I say into her ear and kiss her cheek. "Hope you get better soon. Come on kiddo." I call to Max and he walks out the door with me.

"Happy you've seen her awake?" Max asks when we reach the exit of the hospital.

"Yeah, it is great to know that she is safe and I can start worrying a little less." I tell him and he grins because he knows I could never stop worrying about anything.

"Well I'm glad you are feeling better about seeing her; it won't make me feel so bad when I whoop your butt at mini golf." Max shouts the ending and we both laugh.

"You won't be beating my ass Mr Delusional." I scoff at him.

"We will wait and see. Winner buys loser dinner out." He calls before getting into the car and driving to the mini gulf course.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hmm, 3 weeks. Well, it isn't my longest but still late. I had my mocks for the last 3 weeks so I have been really busy with that. I think mocks are like midterms? I'm not really sure :L **

**I hope you liked the chapter and I am finally going to start the mini gulf chapter which has meant to have happened like 2 or 3 chapters ago :/ I don't have plans and this is the reason why because they just go out of the window. Sorry for just chatting on but this is my first day of christmas holidays so I'm pretty excited at the moment. **

**Anyways, I am going to leave you. Please can you review this has I like reviews and urm, thanks for reading. :D**

**-Dreamworldstorymaker :D **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

We get to the mini golf place and both of us pile out of the car. The queue for the golf is busier than normal but not as busy as I expect it to be because it is summer and so a lot of people should be outside doing activities.

"Aw that sucks." Max comments when he looks at the queue and I shrug.

"I know but there isn't as many as I expected. Will still have to wait a little while though," I sigh and he looks at me with a smirk.

"I wasn't talk about the size of the queue; I was talking about the fact that not as many people are here as I would have liked and so not as many will see me beating you." He jokes and I push his arm before making my way to the back of the line.

"Please buddy, your arse is going to be handed to me!" I tell him when we finally get into the queue.

"Would you like it on a gold or a silver platter?" Max asks with a smirk.

"Platinum, dear," I joke back.

"Of course; nothing but the best for you, my queen." He bows to me and I laugh again. We stay silent while waiting, both of us quietly checking our phones. Out arms are slightly touching and although the contact is almost nothing it feels like a lot to me. I get bored of checking through twitter so I turn on to Snapchat and start secretly taking pictures of the two of us and sending them to Max, Steven and Taylor. After the 5th picture Max starts taking notice and we do the stereotypical photos, with the peace sign, grins, duck faces and one where he is kissing my cheek. The time of getting to the front goes quickly with us messing around.

"Two adults please." Max asks and gets his money out. I start to get mine out and he protests. "Bell put it away. A man never lets his lady pay, especially as you will be paying for my dinner tonight." He jokes while I role my eyes.

"Maxy, when are you going to realise that trash talking doesn't make you a better player. I will beat you and I will be ordering the most expensive meal on the menu." I jester back grinning, then the woman serving us starts laughs.

"You two are adorable together; how long have you been dating?" She asks with a smile and we both silently look at each other before Max puts his arm around me and pull me to his chest.

"We are going on our 4th year anniversary next month, isn't that right dear?" Max replies looking at me.

"Oh yes, I'm expecting a ring anytime soon." I batter my eyelids at him and he winks.

"Only the best for my lady; now pick your ball." He points to the balls on the table and I pick up the lucky yellow, while he goes for a dark green. I go first, and I set my ball down on the green. I turn back around and smirk at him.

"I want to make it interesting. What happens if one of us gets a hole in one?" I ask and I see his eyes spark.

"For every hole in one you can make the other person do something that you want them to do. Although nothing involving nudity, I know what you're like." He winks again and it send a flutter in my stomach.

"Agreed, no one wants to see your naked body!" I reply before focusing on the hole. It is a pretty easy one and I normally get it in one. I hit the ball and it goes straight in. I face him and dramatically remove myself.

"Lucky shot babe." He says with bravado places his shot down and just as he is about to hit his ball I smack his bum, which means he scuffs the ball as he jumps up. "You little cheater!" He points his club at me and I hold my hands up innocently. He moves over to where he hit the ball and gets it in easy. "Well now I know you cheat I shall pay accordingly."

"I'm Steven's sister, if you didn't expect a little bit of dirty play then you were delusional." We both start laughing and I can't remember a time where I have ever laughed so much. We are both so easy to joke with that it doesn't stop.

We finish the game with more taunts, I win but narrowly and Max starts demanding to have a final go.

"Face it Maxy, I am just better. I know you wish you could be like me but you can't. Now I'm thinking we can go to the park and then have my free meal, thoughts?" I say and look up at him.

"That sounds wonderful; well apart from me having to pay." He adds, as we start walking to hand in our clubs he places in arm around my shoulder and we start casually talking. It feels amazing. I've always been closer to guys more than girls, apart from Taylor, however with Con and Jeremy I always had to be somewhat cautious due to me trying to impress them. With Max I am just me and he is just him. Neither of us really care how the other acts and we don't care if the other laughs, it's so easy and I love how playful he is with me. I take my phone out and pose with the score cards, and Max gives a cheesy grin while I mirror it. I upload it to Facebook and tag the two of us. I look at the photo and it looks like we are a couple, I can understand why the woman on the stand thought we were, plus with how casual we are with each other it helps with the case that we have been dating for a long time. It nerves me that this thought doesn't bother me as much it should; in fact it gives me a little thrill.

"You know if we were a couple we would have hot babies." Max comments looking at the photo. I look up and nod, not trusting my voice to sound normal. We give in our clubs and I send a secret text to Taylor.

_SOS, I think I might be crushing on Max? Helpppppppppp x_

I get a reply almost as instant.

_Girl, I saw your entire Snapchat's and Facebook photo you two are cute! Go for it, last summer for fun before you start working and Max is fun. Soak up the next 24 hours before you have to go back to Cousins. _

Crap, I forgot about going back. I mean I knew that we would go back but these last few days have been so much fun that I don't really want to be around anyone else.

"You okay Bella bomb, you are awfully quiet." Max asks when he gets into the car, he turns to me with a worried look.

"I'm good Maximillian, just got stuff on my mind." I say and he looks at me with curiosity before a grin spread onto his lips.

"Are your thoughts of cute men with clubs, because I looked fabulous today and am so much more attractive than the Fisher brothers. Plus my banter is top notch." He jokes and I flinch internally at how accurate he was.

"All 3 of you wish I was looking at you. No dear, now let's get driving to the park before dinner." He mock solutes and starts driving us to the park. We crank up the radio and the song 'hey, soul sister' comes on, we both shout the lyrics and whatever feelings I was feeling went away and it just went to being fun.

**A/N: Sorry I haven't been around at all. School and super busy with stuff. Hope you like the chapter and these chapters are inspired by the amazing friendships I am making. Please read and review, I love your wee comments, make me smile **

**Dreamworldstorymaker :D**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

We reach the park and as Max turns off the engine I look at him with a childish grin.

"Last one to the swings smell." I shout before throwing the door opening, slamming it and rubbing as fast as I can to the swings.

"You are such a little cheat!" I hear Max exclaim, his footsteps coming closer so I try and pick up speed. Just as I am 50m from the swings I someone grab my waist and before I even know it I'm being fireman carried by Max. I start hitting his bum with my hands and he picks up into a run.

"Put me down you swine." I can barely understand what I'm saying through the laughs.

"Oh how you wound me Belly button." He pretends to crumple dropping us both onto the floor, making sure that he was below me; however his hold on my hips is so tight that I can't run to the swings, but not hard enough to hurt me. "I love your laugh." He sighs and I look up at him. We both just stare at each other. "Don't hate me." He states and just as I'm about to question what he means he puts his lips on mine and starts kissing me. His eyes close and I stare in shock before I realise that I actually am loving his lips on mime and they are know what to do. I start to close my eyes and put my hands in his hair. We are both kissing and I don't know how long we are in the grass, me on top of him innocent kissing but we hear kids laughing and break apart. I lean my head against his forehead and look into his eyes.

"I don't hate you Maxy. Jut adding to my boy confusion." I state and get off of him as I see the kids are running over to the swings. He sits up and we walk away from the swings, wanting to have this conversation a bit more privately.

"Bel, I didn't do this because I wanted to make anything worse. Heck I wasn't even planning to kiss you but you make me feel good about myself. So many people think I'm too immature or they just don't get what I'm about but you do. We both know what to do when the other is upset and I know I'm Steven's best friend but we both know I prefer hanging out with you. I'm not expecting us to be a couple or for you to stop thinking of the Fisher boys. I don't know what I want. I wanted both of us to know we are an option and an easy option at that." He declares and I look at him, not understanding how to process it.

"You are one of my best friends. I've just said to Con that I want the summer for peace so I can't change that now." I say, surprising myself at how sad I was about saying that to him.

"Bell we are cool. We both needed that kiss no matter how much you don't want to believe it; so text Taylor about it and wait for her to tell you to go for him. Then can we go out for dinner, I'm paying?" He winks at me and I realise how well he really does know me.

"Deal, I want Italian." I request and we walk away from the park, which has been the most useless plan ever. I do take my phone out though and Text Taylor

_Me: WE KISSED?! He knows me Tay, he knew I wanted to text you and he knew I wasn't ready for anything. It felt so good but I'm so confused. I'm on a boy ban and we are going back to the house tomorrow so it will just be awkward._

By the time we had got to the restaurant I had got my reply from Taylor.

_Taylor: What? What? What? We all know that you two are my ship and I say let him have his wicked way. He treats you better than the other boys and you won't be breaking up with the Fisher boys if you go with him. Plus think about the kids you would have! _

I smile down at my phone and get out of the car.

"Do I even want to know her response?" Max asks with a smile.

"She said she shipped us and that our kids would be beautiful." I laugh out and he puts his arm around my shoulder.

"Duh of course they would. Well at least I don't have to try and win over the best friend." He jokes and it doesn't make me feel awkward but excites me. My mind is so confusing and I almost want someone to choose for me. I have loved Conrad all my life and that doesn't fade quickly. However, Max is just wonderful. I gave both of them the same reasoning why I don't want to be with them and Conrad tries to make me jealous while Max tells me he would wait. He actually wants to wait even though he isn't exactly sure how this could go. I'm out of the whole bad boy act and I'm not going to worry about my partner kissing someone else if we ever have a disagreement. I can't date Max right now but I'm starting to realise that unless Conrad makes a big change to his life I can't see myself ever dating him. With one less decision to be made I can start to let myself go again and enjoy my time alone with Max.

"You are such a goof." I laugh and wrap my arm around his back. I know it makes us look like a couple but I only have 24 hours with Max alone and I know I'm going to use them to my advantage, even if it will confuse us both later.

"Would that be a table for 2 Sir?" The waitress asks to Max and I stifle a giggle at him being called sir. She brings us over to our table, gives us our menu and walks away.

"This is my first ever candle lit dinner." Max states and I look at him in shock.

"Are you saying at 26 this is the first one? What did you do when you dated?" I ask surprised.

"I didn't really date. I've had one girlfriend and she lasted a few months. I wasn't ready to sacrifice university and then the family company got into trouble and so I was focused on that. I wasn't going to wine and dine when I realised I didn't have the care in my life to actually do it. When Uncle Joe died everyone started freaking out and no one could handle it. Then dad had that heart attack because he couldn't deal with his brother dying and so we all had to make sacrifices. Working for the firm makes no difference to me now, I always wanted to go into the business anyways and I'm just fortunate to love what I do." Max explains and I almost forgot how much he went through. Max's family have always been close. His parents, little brother, big sister, his uncle Joe and him all lived under the same roof and they were the least argumentative family I knew. His uncle Joe died in a car accident when Max was 13 and when his father had the heart attach due to it they all moved down south. With their firm being successful enough for them to branch out they hired some people here and started another one where they then called home. The family had it round and I knew that leaving was probably one of the worst things for the children because they were just losing everything.

"Max," I pause trying to find the right words to say because as much as we talk about everything this hasn't ever been a conversation. "I know we weren't close when this all happened to you but I want to say I'm sorry that we didn't get into contact with you about it as much as we could have. Steven loved your Uncle Joe almost as much as you guys did. Steven didn't understand death and then he was just settling down to be there for you before you then all suddenly moved. We didn't know how to deal with the situation and so we just didn't. He was an amazing man." I hold onto Max's hand and we both share a comforting smile.

"Are you ready to order your drinks?" The waitress asks and I keep my hand with Max's.

"Yes, can I please have a coke and do you want a Foster?" Max nods and I turn back to the waitress. "And a Foster, please?" She writes it down on her note pad and walks away. We both are content to hold each other's hands and look at the menu. I finish choosing quickly and just watch Max. His eyes flick over the menu, not staying in one place enough for it to grab his attention. His forehead crinkles and starts to drum his fingers that aren't holding mine on the table. Although it wasn't interesting to watch I was fascinated by his movements. He finally sees something he likes as a small smile replaces his determined look and the wrinkles on his forehead disappear. His eyes meet mine and I can't help but match his smile.

"Were you staring at me?" He teases and I nod.

"You were interesting to watch in your own world." I reply, trying not sound as embarrassed as I am. He gives me his wolfish smile and we get interrupted by the waitress again. We talk throughout the whole meal and you would almost think that the kiss happened however I cans still feel his lips on mine and so I know it was very much real.

We drive back home to my house and both just stand in the kitchen looking at each other.

"I guess I will take Steven's bed, I'm sure he won't mind." Max says breaking the silence.

"I'm going to get changed and then you can come into my room, I'm not that tired yet." I reply and make my way into my room. I change into short shorts and a big top and go to the bathroom to brush my teeth. Max follows my move and we are both nudging each other when we are trying to spit out the toothpaste. Once we are done we go back to my room. I get under the covers and he joins me.

"You are so childish." I comment as I snuggle into his side as I'm cold. He is only wearing boxers and I'm pretending that it doesn't affect me.

"You love it." He jokes and he is so right.

"What's going to happen tomorrow when we go back to Cousins?" I ask, regretting the question immediately.

"Whatever you want Bell. I understand why you don't want to date and I'm not going to get offended if you keep your options open but I want you to consider us. I'm not going to lie to you and say I love you and you are the only one I can ever be with because that isn't true right now. I can see a life with you and that is the honest truth. I can easily fall in love you and there could be a time when you are the only person I can imagine ever seeing myself with. Right now I extremely like you, and we get on so well that you are the only person I'm interested in." He tells me and I look at him trying to figure out what to do.

"Promise me one thing." I state and Max looks at me with confusion.

"What's that?"

"Don't hate me." I say simply and he looks at me with such honesty that I stuck for a second.

"Never," And with that one word I put my hand around his neck and bring it closer to mine. I place my lips onto his and as quickly as it was innocent it soon turns hungrier. I move so I'm on his lap and he puts his hands on my hips trying to steady me. His tongue is soon asking for entrance in my mouth and I gladly give it. We are sat there kissing and I am lost from what is time as all I can think about his him. We eventually break away and we are both panting.

"Wow." He says and I just nod.

"We both needed there to be a proper kiss. Max I like you and if we weren't about to be going back into the Cousin's house I would want to go on more dates but we need to calm it down while we are around the boys." I plead and he looks at me.

"That's fine Bell I'm not going to push you or blackmail you into something you aren't comfortable with but I want you to know that I don't care about Conrad. If he dares try to hurt you and use your feelings against you then game is on. I am making sure that I get you alone as often as possible." He smirks and kisses me one last time, adding a nibble. "Now I need to leave before I take this too far." He gets off of the bed and before getting half way he turns back around. "One. Last. kiss." He says cheekily and we have 3 pecks in between each word. "Goodnight Isabel." He smiles and walks away.

"Good night Maxwell." I reply softly and get to sleep quicker than normal. Having one of the best sleeps I've ever had.

**A/N: So how do we feel about this? I didn't know this was where the story was going to go and I love my little Maxy. Please review as I would love to know your thoughts. And next chapter is a surprise chapter so what do you think is happening? ;)**

**-Dreamworldstorymaker :D**


	14. Chapter 14- Con's POV

Chapter 14

I got off of the phone with Belly and I just stood there in shock. She really wanted space after everything? Then what I said really sunk it and I groaned. Why on earth did I just say that I was going to have fun, that isn't going to bring her any closer to wanting to be with me but actually further away. It took me a long time to realise but I do love her and I'm not prepared to see her with anyone else.' I'm never going to allow her to fall into another situation like what happened with Jere. I hear a knock on my door and Steven walk in.

"Were you just on the phone to Bel?" He asks and I let my back fall against the bed. "Wow, that bad. What happened?" Steven walks closer into the room and sits down on the chair.

"I need you to not be a brother for a minute because I need a friend to make me feel less stupid. We were just talking and then she blacks out for like a minute and I ask what's up and she just tell me she wants have this summer to have fun because Max is showing her how to have a good time and be immature, which is something I lack. That's fine however I just got a bit overwhelmed and surprised by what she said so I told her that she can do that as long as I'm allowed to have my fun. I could have said it better or not at all but now I've ruined it by being the biggest prat on the planet." I blurt it out to him and I worry about how he is going to react.

"Wow, that's a big deal if she is saying that to you. In any normal situation if I didn't know the girl I would tell you to drive down to her to fix it because you shouldn't let her brain and a guy get between you two but this time you should. Belly has been in love with you for so many years that if she is finally giving herself some space then it could do you both good. Plus Max will take good care of her out there." Steven goes quiet for a moment looking at me, debating whether to tell me something.

"Spit it out." I smirk at him, holding my breath for what he is going to say to make me disappointed.

"I know this is hard to here and they are broken up but Belly is also Jere's first love. I think Belly, no matter how hard she tries, would ruin your relationship because the other always knew what it was like to have that. If she did leave you it might be for the best." He explains gently and I truly think about it. Since Belly and Jere broke up I haven't asked him once about it or how he feels. I cared so much about how I could have a chance with Belly and what her feelings were for me that I almost forgot. I forgot about my own brother's feelings. I'm a shit brother.

"You're right. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to grab my bro and we are going to go somewhere to talk." I let out to Steven and he gives me a grin.

"It's about time mate. My sister means the world to me; but I would never let her get between the two of you, just like I don't let anyone get between the two of us." He hits my back as we both walk out of my room, where he heads to his room and I knock on Jere's door.

"Come in." Jere calls out and I open the door. "Yo, what's up?"

"Do you mind if we go to mum's room to talk about some things? I feel like we need to." I say to him holding my breath. Out of the two of us it's always Jere talking about his feelings or wanting to talk. I hold everything in which gets me into situations that are stupid and if I can't open up to my brother then who can I open up to. I need to do it for me, for him and for mum. She can't watch over us and know that we don't understand each other. Jere looks confused but stands up and we go into mum's room. Jere goes under her covers and I place some of her peaceful music before going under the covers like Jere. The purple satin covers drape over both of us, the amounts of fluffy pillows consumes us and the distant smell of mum drifts over us. Being him makes me question why it took us so long.

"You always were the poetic one, Con. Making us have the talk we have needed for years in the place mum tried to make us having this conversation the most." We both let out a quiet laugh and he looks at me. "What are we doing Con? We messed up so much and everyone has lost relationships. I won't ever get my best friendship back with Bell; I haven't been the brother I should be to you. I just got so worked in finally getting the girl, not caring that I didn't get her in the right way that I realised it didn't make me happy. The idea of being with my best friend and who mum wanted me to be with just got in the way that when I finally started getting over that I realised neither of us were happy. I did so wrong against her at the end, if that was anyone else who did that to her I would have killed them but I just couldn't break up with the girl that I gave so much up for. It's a blessing she wasn't in love with me or else this could have been hard. She's always been yours Conrad, I realise that now and if you are coming here to ask if I'm okay, I have been okay with it since 4 years ago, I just haven't ever been ready to admit anything."

"I don't think I'm the one to decide that decision anymore. Bell called me earlier to tell me she wanted to have more fun as I have forever been making her try to act more mature than she needs to be, which I can understand. I love her Jere, but I'm losing her right now and I think I'm losing her to herself. I want to have the fight to go after her and show that I'm the one for her but I'm not going to let her ruin her time to grow. Also if she wants fun then I'm not the right guy for her. I need to improve on how much fun I have but I'm not her ideal guy for this moment and as much as it hurts it isn't my main concern. She said she wanted her fun and I stupidly said I was going to have my own as well. It's true I want to have fun this summer, but I don't want this summer to be the summer about Jere Vs Con battle number 23, I want it to be Jere and Con Vs the world. I want us to get close, make mum proud but also make ourselves proud. If Bel falls into my line then I will be happy but I can't spend my life ignoring you for her. You might be over the idea of a relationship but our relationship isn't where it should be and I want to make that better. So will you give me the honour of starting fresh as brothers and truly having quality time?" I confess and Jere looks at me with a sarcastic shock face.

"Didn't know you could ever speak so long at once Bro! Of course I will be taking that offer up. Who would ever have thought the Fisher brothers getting along without anyone pushing it and aiming to improve?" Jere jokes and I give him a hug that has been too long since we last had one.

"I love you." I state and he nods, clearly too overwhelmed to say the words back but I knew he felt them.

In this moment the loss of Belly wasn't as big as it had been. Both of us needed growth and if our growth led us down paths that don't cross for romance then I'm getting more accepting of it as each second goes on with my brother.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So my surprise was Conrad's chapter. I wasn't expecting this to come out however I'm so glad it did. Family love is becoming evidently important to me and sometimes these stories don't focus on a sibling love triumphs over a different type of love. Also, Con is so mature he has to get to know the point that love isn't his only need in the world. Anyways, hope you enjoyed. Love you all and please review **

**-Dreamworldstorymaker :D**


End file.
